


Amortentia With A Twist

by love_u_always_mom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_u_always_mom/pseuds/love_u_always_mom
Summary: Hermione decides to do some experimenting with a normal, run of the mill batch of Amortentia while in the private company of Professor Snape, with unexpected results.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one I haven't worked on in a couple of years. I'm only posting this right now because I want to test the ao3 feed blog I set up on Tumblr.

**_~Flashback~_ **

 

_ Sometime in the midst of the celebration, Luna had provided the diversion necessary to allow Harry to slip under his cloak. Hermione had started a bit when Harry’s voice came from nowhere, quietly in her ear, but not many were paying attention to her, so it went unnoticed. “Hermione, would you come with me? I need to go and get Sna-,” he sighed, “Professor Snape’s body.” Something in his tone had changed, along with actively correcting himself, even though the man was now dead. She was quite curious as to what Harry had seen in his memories, apart from what Harry had said to Voldemort in front of the crowd. _

 

_ In response to his request, she got up from the table discreetly and walked quietly toward the grounds, knowing Harry would follow her. She knew why he had not asked Ron to accompany them as well. Ron had hated Professor Snape, and Harry had no desire to pull him from his grieving family to retrieve the body of a man he reviled. Once they were out of the castle and beyond the courtyard, there was no one about, and Harry removed the cloak. “What did you see?” She asked him quietly as they made the long journey to Hogsmeade and the Shack.  _

 

_ “My mum,” Harry said quietly. “He… loved her, so much. For all his life. That was why Dumbledore always trusted him. He switched sides as soon as Voldemort made known he was coming after her. It’s why he protected me.” _

 

_ Hermione nodded thoughtfully. “That makes sense,” she said slowly. “I always knew there was something more to him, something he hid.” _

 

_ “He was mad at Dumbledore, when he found out I had to die,” Harry said quietly, obviously shocked. “ ‘You’ve raised him like a pig for slaughter,’ is what he said.” _

 

_ “That’s quite touching,” she said. They were silent for several long moments. “And about Dumbledore…” she began hesitantly. _

 

_ “Dumbledore made him. The curse in his hand was going to kill him, Snape had given him a year or so. Dumbledore made him promise to kill him, before the curse or Draco did.” _

 

_ Hermione looked at Harry in shock. “That’s awful!” She exclaimed. Harry nodded solemnly. “I mean, in a way I understand, but nevertheless…” she trailed off, feeling tears sting her eyes before she wiped them away. “And everyone was calling him a traitor and all that rubbish, when he probably tortured himself about it anyway. Good Gods, the poor man…” _

 

_ “He’d kill you if he heard that,” Harry said with a chuckle.  _

 

_ “Yes, I suppose he would,” Hermione agreed with a watery smile. They had, at long last, reached the Shrieking Shack, and slowly entered the room where his body lay, covered in blood and a gaping wound in his neck. Hermione looked at him sadly. “I wish I had known him better,” she said regretfully, choking back a sob.  _

 

_ “So do I, Hermione, so do I. I made so many wrong assumptions and it turns out he was the hero all along. He certainly sacrificed the most, didn’t he?” _

 

_ “Yes, he did. If anyone deserved a second chance, it was him.” _

 

_ They both stood there for perhaps thirty seconds, staring at the prone body of the once strong man they had known for so long. “I want to clean him up,” Harry declared. _

 

_ “I quite agree, he deserves at least that much. Even in death, he deserves some dignity.” _

 

_ They nodded at each other, and went to him. Slowly, they moved him from his position of half resting against the wall to lay him flat on the floor, placing his arms at his sides. Harry siphoned the blood off his clothes and closed his eyes gently, while Hermione gingerly examined the ragged holes in his neck. Something about the wound prickled at the edge of her subconscious, and she struggled to recall it. The wound was still weeping, albeit slowly, but weeping nonetheless. Her eyebrows furrowed as she remembered a long ago muggle health class from primary school. When the heart stopped beating, a person no longer bled, except with the aid of gravity.  _

 

_ Harry noticed the puzzled look on her face as she inspected the wound closer. He moved over beside her, trying to see what she was staring at. “What is it?” He asked her. In reply, she pointed to where a slow drip of blood still came from his neck. He looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him. “He’s dead,” Harry said slowly. “So shouldn’t that have stopped?” _

 

_ “My thoughts exactly,” Hermione said quietly. She lifted her wand and made a complicated motion over his body, murmuring quietly in a language he didn’t understand. Above the man’s actual body, a silver, body-shaped light formed, shimmering and translucent. Harry could vaguely make out internal organs, bones, and what could only be blood vessels. Hermione focused on it, and muttered some more. The form took on different colours in certain places, the area around the wound on his neck the most obvious, shining a brilliant crimson. Spreading out from that area, though not reaching far, were tiny lines of an odd, dull yellow colour. The majority of his form was coloured a shade of pink, which he guessed was blood, but it got lighter the farther away it got from the heart. Once Harry’s eyes fell on the area where Professor Snape’s heart and lungs were, he couldn’t pull them away. Enveloping his vital organs was a bright, golden glow, pulsing every few seconds.  _

 

_ He looked over at Hermione for explanation. He had his ideas about what it may be showing, but she was the genius. Her hand was over her mouth, and her eyes were shining with tears. “What is it?” He asked quickly.  _

 

_ She took a shaky breath. “It’s his magic. It’s protecting him.”  _

 

_ “So he’s…” Harry trailed off uncertainly.  _

 

_ “Alive, but barely.” Suddenly, Hermione seemed to snap out of her dazed state. “We need to clean this up and heal it,” she said quickly, obtaining her usual businesslike manner. That was the Hermione he knew.  _

 

_ “What do you need me to do?” He asked quickly.  _

 

_ “Give me just a moment to get set up,” she said quickly. With several quick flicks of her wand, a pristine white muggle stretcher appeared underneath the man’s body, along with a clean, silver stand, and a muggle scalpel. She thought for a moment, then looked at Harry. “Back in second year, how did you get Fawkes to come to you?” She asked. _

 

_ Harry struggled to remember. “I said…” he trailed off… “something about how Dumbledore will never have truly left the school, as long as there are those here who are loyal to him. Dumbledore told me that he came because I showed him true loyalty.” _

 

_ “My best chance here is phoenix tears, Harry,” she said quietly. “Otherwise, I’m afraid the damage will be irreversible.”  _

 

_ “Right,” He said. “Well, you do what you can, I’ll -er- give it my best,” he said uncertainly. Harry stood in thought, trying to think of what he could say that would reach Fawkes, if anything. He didn’t even know if Fawkes would show, if the bird was even alive. He did not know what happened to phoenixes whose masters died. Next to him, Hermione put her wand down and quickly unbuttoned Professor Snape’s collar and top buttons, giving her ample working space. She picked up her wand and cast a spell that made his skin become transparent, and another that made different parts of his neck glow different colours. Reminding himself to marvel over her wandwork later, Harry reflected privately as Hermione gently used the scalpel to open up the wound further, to see what had been damaged.  _

 

_ Harry closed his eyes and spoke quietly. “Help will always be given at Hogwarts, to those who ask for it. And right now, Fawkes, I’m asking for it. Professor Snape needs you.”  _

 

_ Several moments later, there was a bright flash of light, and the bird appeared. Harry smiled and held his arm out. “Hey, Fawkes.” The bird consented to land on his arm, and Harry lowered his arm to the bed, next to the open wound in his neck.  _

 

_ “Oh, I do hope this works,” Hermione fretted. “It’s bad.” Even Harry could see that, though he didn’t know what all was damaged. The snake’s fangs were evidently much longer than they seemed to be, and the flesh seemed to be burned. Harry figured that was from the snake’s venom.  _

 

_ They watched Fawkes with trepidation as the bird looked quizzically at the gash and gently opened flesh, before ducking his head and letting several fat tears fall into the ghastly wound. They held their breaths, but the effect was immediate. The burned areas turned pink and the ripped, brutalized flesh quickly began to knit back together, until there was no trace of a mark. Hermione looked at the shimmering model above his body, and her expression became troubled. The golden glow around his organs had all but dissipated, along with the crimson glow where the now healed wound was, but the dull yellow tongues were spreading quickly through the pink.  _

 

_ “Damn,” Hermione swore, before conjuring a muggle syringe and what appeared to be a small, clear funnel. Quickly, she pulled the plunger from the top of the syringe, and stuck the funnel in it’s place. Then she held the combination under Fawkes’ head. “I need more,” she said quietly, “there’s venom in his bloodstream still,”. The bird seemed to nod, before letting more tears drop into the funnel and flow into the syringe. Quickly, Hermione restored the plunger, removed the cap over the needle, and pushed it through the still-transparent skin into the pulsing artery, injecting Fawkes’ tears directly into his bloodstream. _

 

_ She looked up again, and grinned in satisfaction when she saw the yellow disappearing. “Finite incantatem,” she said with satisfaction. Hermione waved her wand, and the man’s breathing deepened, evening out. “He’s going to be fine,” she said in a relieved voice. “I put him in a deep sleep until we get to the hospital wing, and things calm down a bit.” Harry nodded his approval, and hugged her gratefully. _

 

_ “I don’t know what we’d do without you, Hermione,” He said sincerely. She hugged him back, choking up again. _

 

_ “I don’t know what I’d have done without you two,” she returned.  _

 

_ With another wave of her wand, the hospital-esque setup disappeared, and the stretcher was replaced by a simple litter that hovered in midair, waiting for them.  _

 

_ They had trekked back to the castle, and brought Professor Snape up to the hospital wing, where he lay in his enchanted sleep for three days, until the rukkus had calmed.  _

 

**_~End Flashback~_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 14 chapters for this one written, I haven't decided yet if I'm going to put all of it up on here. Fair warning that I'm not sure when I'll be continuing it, as it is not finished in that 14th chapter.

 

“Miss Granger,” Professor Snape greeted when she walked into his private laboratory. 

 

“Professor Snape,” She returned politely as she made her way to the workbench, where a batch of Amortentia was under a stasis spell. The three of them had returned to complete their final year of school and sit their NEWTs, the boys quite reluctantly. After some time, however, she convinced them that they would do better in Auror training if they sat their final year of school. Professor Snape had gone back to teaching, although his schedule was a bit odd now. He had organized with Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall to teach third year to NEWT level DADA, and only NEWT level potions, with Professor Slughorn teaching what was left. 

 

It had taken approximately a week in NEWT level Potions for Professor Snape to pull her aside and request that she add private lessons with him to her schedule. His request had taken her greatly by surprise, but she had readily agreed, eager to be challenged. That had been a month ago, and currently Hermione was working on an experiment of sorts. He had tasked her with brewing a standard NEWT level potion, and finding a way to alter it slightly. 

 

She had chosen to start with Amortentia, as it’s use was fairly straightforward, as a love potion. She had theorized, however, that replacing powdered rose thorns with diced mandrake root would make it imitate lust, instead of love. By her calculations, the mandrake was the last thing to add, so if her calculations were correct, it would be done today.

 

After setting her things down, she went to his private stores and looked around until she found mandrake root, and took what looked to be a pair of legs. Bringing them back to her work table, she made quick, precise work of dicing them before removing the stasis on the potion. She had also reduced the amount of moonstone she was adding and making up for it with the mandrake. Taking out her revised instructions, she saw that the only thing that needed to be done today was to add the ashwinder eggs and mandrake, and then stir it for an hour, which she could enchant the rod to do on it’s own.

 

Amortentia was a finicky potion, but the last steps here were fairly simple. She dropped in six ashwinder eggs, stirred twelve times clockwise and three times counter clockwise, then weighed out and added the mandrake cubes. The moment they hit the mixture, it bubbled and frothed to a deep grey colour. Frowning slightly, Hermione enchanted the rod to follow the same stirring pattern of twelve clockwise, then three counter clockwise, and sat down with a stack of third year DADA essays that had yet to be graded.

 

Hermione watched Snape for a moment, slashing red viciously over some poor fifth year’s essay, and shook her head slightly before turning her attention to the stack in front of her. When she reached the essay belonging to Crabbe’s younger brother, however, her marking began to look an awful lot like Professor Snape’s. Clearly the boy was no smarter than his brother had been, as he couldn’t even manage to spell ‘potion’ the same way more than three times anywhere in the essay. When she looked at the top, she got the impression that he was unsure how to even spell his own name, as it had been crossed out and rewritten several times. 

 

“Good lord, no wonder you get so fed up!” She exclaimed after a while, when there was more red ink on the parchment than black, though it was a three foot essay. 

 

“Who?” He asked without looking up.

 

“Crabbe. Not only can he not spell ‘potion’ correctly, but it looks as though he can’t even spell his own name properly,” she said in sheer disbelief. 

 

Snape chuckled before replying. “How many times did he cross it out this time?”

 

“Twice before he decided it may be right.”

 

“Well, he’s improving,” Snape said indifferently.

 

“I sincerely hope you treat him at least as harshly as you always did Neville, at least he could spell his own name correctly.”

 

Professor Snape opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment the timer for her potion went off, and she quickly got up to turn it off and pull the stirring rod out. The potion had gone from a dark grey to a bright silver, instead of the characteristic mother-of-pearl. However, it had kept it’s spiraling steam. She scooped some out of the cauldron and held it up to eye level, examining it carefully. 

 

Snape followed her to the table, grabbed another ladle and took his own sample. “Replaced… hmm… rose thorns, and some, but not all moonstone for mandrake, which should make it a lust potion instead of a love potion. Very good, Miss Granger.” Gingerly, he smelled the sample he was holding, and his eyebrows raised. “So far, so good. Shall we see if you have been successful or not?”

 

She gave him an inquiring look. “Sir?” 

 

In reply, he summoned a dropper, and she raised her eyebrows at him. “Is it safe, sir?” 

 

“By all means, I believe so. If not, there are bezoars ten feet away.”

 

“I mean the -er- intended effect, sir,” she said, cheeks turning slightly pink. 

 

He nodded reassuringly as he took a very small sample from the ladle, before returning both of theirs to the cauldron. “I highly doubt that two or three drops will send us out of control, so do not worry. And also, Amortentia in it’s original form has to be geared to a specific student, or it will not work. I cannot be sure, but it makes sense that this would work the same way.” He held the dropper out to her, and she opened her mouth cautiously. He squeezed the dropper and she felt one, two, three drops fall onto her tongue. She considered it carefully as he gave himself the same dose, and the first thing she noticed was a strong, cloying sweet flavour. Her tongue warmed, and the sensation slowly spread through her mouth and then to her bloodstream, spreading a pleasant heat all along it’s path.

 

She felt it begin to take effect slowly, and the first thing she noticed was her heart rate increasing. She looked up at Professor Snape and saw that he seemed to be experiencing the same effect. “Heat, elevated heart rate,” she recited, to which he nodded in agreement. 

 

She continued to watch him, and as she did, it became harder to break her eyes from his. Suddenly, there was something about his eyes that she couldn’t look away from. Where before they seemed flat and empty, she now noticed that there was something deep and striking about them. She felt heat begin to pool in her lower belly, and her breathing deepened. He broke their gaze to let his eyes wander down her figure, and a part of her brain recognized he was checking her out. Normally that would have disturbed her, but right now it didn’t seem all that important. In fact, it seemed like an incredibly good idea.

 

Her eyes slowly raked down his body, focusing on his high cheekbones and strong jaw before following the contours of his neck down to his wide, strong shoulders and broad, chiseled chest. His robes fit him tightly and she was overcome with the urge to feel the muscles they were masking. Her eyes continued downward, falling on a trim waist and slender hips. Heat flared through her when she noticed that his trousers were beginning to tent, and suddenly she simply had to touch him, because it felt like every second they were not was physically painful. He seemed to have the same idea, because they began to approach each other at the same time. She looked up into his eyes, his beautiful, endless black eyes and found them scorching with heat. 

 

He backed her against the wall until they were chest to chest, and his hand came up to caress her neck gently. Flames leapt across her skin where he touched her, and when she grabbed his neck to draw him down for a kiss, he did not resist. When their lips touched it was as if someone had thrown gasoline on a flame, and suddenly she did not know, did not care, whose hands were whose as long as they did not stop, could not stop. He pushed her mouth open and thrust his tongue inside, tangling it with her own. Her breath caught and her hands shook as they found the clasp to his robes. His large, strong hands trailed down her body, grasping her hips firmly and pushing his erection against her abdomen. The moan that escaped her throat was entirely beyond her control, and he growled in response. 

 

She felt him stoop down, and the next thing she knew his hands were grasping her butt, making her wind her legs around his hips as he carried her through the door to what she assumed were his private quarters. Gently, he laid her down on his bed, a four poster with a black frame and emerald bedding, and lowered himself on top of her. Her mind was deeply clouded as she felt his hand trail down her body and grasp her breast firmly, running a thumb over her nipple and kneading as she arched into him. His mouth broke from hers to trail hot, wet kisses and nips down her throat to her collar, which he tore open before continuing downward. 

 

Hermione began removing his robes and frock coat, but the long line of buttons seemed impossible in her frantic need. Snape growled in frustration, before grabbing his wand and waving it quickly. In a split second, their clothes were folded on the dresser, leaving them both fully naked on the bed. Hermione let her hands run down his shoulders and across his chest, tweaking his nipples on the way down before settling on his hips. Wetness was soaking her and she needed him inside her, felt as though she would be torn apart if she didn’t have him right then. 

 

“Please, Severus,” she begged. “I need you.” His mouth found hers, hot and wet as his hands continued to assault her breasts, thumbing and rubbing her nipples until she was whimpering with need. She felt his erect penis brush against the inside of her thigh and instinctively spread her legs wider, begging him without words to take her. His left hand went behind her head as his right trailed downward, brushing against her clit before pushing a single finger inside her. She bucked her hips hard, grinding against his hand as he pushed a second finger in to join the first. 

 

After several slow thrusts, he withdrew his fingers and grasped himself, placing the weeping head at her entrance and looking her in the eye. “Are you ready Hermione?” He asked her in a deep, silky voice that made her, if possible, even wetter.

 

“Gods yes, please Severus!” She groaned desperately. He covered her mouth once more and kissed her fiercely, waiting until she was sufficiently distracted before pushing into her in one quick, smooth stroke. She yelped into his mouth, pain lancing through her small body at the sudden intrusion, and he held himself perfectly still, hovering over her while she adjusted. Soon, she moved her hips against his experimentally, and he pulled out to the tip before pushing slowly back into her. Her back arched as he touched something deep and wonderful inside her, another moan escaping her. He repeated the action again and again until she wrapped her legs around his hips and urged him faster, nails digging into the flesh on his back. 

 

He varied his rhythm and angle until he got a loud keen out of her, and then strived to hit that same spot repeatedly. Sweat was running down his chest and face as he pushed himself faster, and she latched her mouth onto his neck, determined to leave her mark on him. He groaned deeply when she bit down suddenly and gave a particularly firm thrust, slamming himself in until their hips met. She cried out, throwing her head back into the pillows and urged him deeper.

 

“Harder Severus!” She cried out wantonly. He slammed into her again, harder than before, eliciting another high pitched cry. “Oh yes, please,” she begged him. He obliged, picking up pace until he was slamming into her as fast as he could, losing all control as waves of pleasure built up in both of them. One hand went between them and his thumb found her clit, stroking and working as she ground into him, her release hovering right in front of her. 

 

With one particularly hard thrust and a firm stroke against her clit, Hermione’s orgasm exploded through her body with what felt like the force of a bomb, and she arched against Snape and cried out as he continued to thrust erratically as he chased his own release. Just as she was coming down from her own orgasm he found his, yelling out in his deep, silky baritone as he rode it out, and the throbbing of his member triggered her second orgasm, making her clench around him once more. 

 

He rested his forehead against hers as they both came down and he began to soften inside her. Hermione felt as though a fog was clearing from her brain, leaving a slight chill behind even though she was sweating profusely. 

 

She opened her eyes and gazed into the black ones above her to see that his own were not so clouded with lust anymore. Finally, enough of the lust filled haze left her mind for her to begin to comprehend just what was going on, and she felt the post-coital, blissed out grin slip from her face like stinksap. Somehow, she found the controls to the muscles of her hands and let her death grip on his shoulders go as her breathing slowed. 

 

Hermione’s hands covered her mouth as Snape swiftly pulled himself out of her body with a horrified look on his face that reflected her own feelings. “Oh no,” she moaned. “Oh no. Oh no, oh no oh no no no…” She covered the rest of her face with her hands as he sat up straight, moving swiftly away from her.

 

She felt strong hands grab her wrists, prying her hands from her face before dragging her into a sitting position. She looked at him in fear, completely lost for words. She had just had sex with  _ Severus Snape.  _ The realization slammed into her like a train that kept hitting over and over again. She, Hermione Granger, had just  _ lost her virginity to Severus Snape! _

 

She felt tears fill her eyes as she realized that it had been her own potion to cause this. “Oh my God, Professor I’m so sorry, I had no idea it would be so strong!” She moaned in sheer mortification. 

 

He summoned their clothes, handing her her own before speaking. “Bloody Gryffindors,” he growled in irritation. “It is as much my fault as yours, perhaps more so because I am the one who suggested testing it on ourselves with no one else around. However, there is no way that either of us could have foreseen the strength of the potion.” They both dressed quickly, she mortified at the situation and he with the weight of guilt on his chest. 

 

“Go to your dorm, we will discuss this further tomorrow. Right now, it is my duty to speak with the headmaster.” She gave him a fearful look, brown eyes wide and concerned. 

 

“Won’t you be sacked?” She asked him.

 

“Under any other head, it is likely. However, we are lucky enough to have Dumbledore. He will not be pleased, certainly, but he will recognize an unpredictable, unblamable situation and treat it as such.” He held the door into his office open for her, and she walked quickly through to grab her things from where they were strewn on the table. “And Hermione,” he began, his use of her given name making her stop and give her full attention. He sighed deeply, looking truly regretful. “I sincerely apologize for taking your virginity and violating you in such a way. I hope that you can forgive me,” he sighed. 

 

Hermione couldn’t help but be touched by his sincerity. “Of course, Professor. I don’t hold it against you at all, you were just as affected as I was.” She paused briefly before going on, “would you like me to accompany you to the headmaster’s office?”

 

He shook his head. “No. Although I appreciate the offer, this is a conversation that Albus and I must have alone. I am sure he will summon you in due time, However.”

 

She nodded, blushing at the idea of discussing this with anyone at all, let alone Dumbledore. At the door of his office she turned to him once more. “And sir?”

 

He gave her a suspicious look. “Yes, Miss Granger?”

  
She took a deep breath to steady herself before going on. “I am, erm, glad it was you, given the situation,” she said softly. Snape looked momentarily stunned, but by the time he recovered, she was gone in a flash of bushy brown hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still posting for testing purposes. These AO3 feed blogs are a pain in the ass.

Professor Snape grudgingly made his way to the Headmistress's office, dreading the conversation that he knew they must have. On one hand, he knew neither of them could technically be faulted, as the effects were so much different than what had been expected. However, a part of him insisted on feeling guilty, being as he was the authority figure and therefore should have had control of the situation, unexpected or not. 

 

At long last, he reached the gargoyle, gave the password and went up. He raised his hand to knock, but the door opened before he could. Snape heaved a sigh before closing the door behind him, setting a silencing spell for good measure before heaving himself into the chair in front of her desk. 

 

"What brings you here Severus?" Minerva asked when he remained silent. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but simply could not form the words required to explain what had happened. Frustrated, Snape ran his hands agitatedly through his hair, letting out a growl of irritation. Giving up on explaining, he conjured a flask and brought the tip of his wand to his temple.

 

Carefully, he extracted the necessary memories, beginning with giving Hermione the assignment, along with their conversation once she had finished the potion, including them taking it and being drawn to each other. Skipping over the act itself, as that was personal and not something Minerva needed to see, he wrapped it up with a partially obscured memory of the post coital conversation. 

 

When the memory was clinging to his temple, he dropped it into the flask and handed it to her without a word. McGonagall gave him an odd look before summoning the pensieve and dropping the memories into it. Rather than immersing herself in it as he had expected her to, she prodded the surface with her wand as Dumbledore had so many times before. He groaned and put his head back in his hands as it began to play out, catching sight of a twinkling blue eye before he did so. Snatches of conversation reached him, though he did his best to ignore it. 

 

"Replaced... hmm... rose thorns, and some, but not all moonstone for mandrake, which should make it a lust potion instead of a love potion..." He heard Minerva draw breath at this, and couldn't help but look up. She gave him a piercing look before returning her attention to what was playing out in front of her. Above her, he met Dumbledore's painted eyes and gave the old man a withering glare in response to the ear-to-ear grin he was sporting. 

 

Above the pensieve, he and Hermione had begun to kiss, making McGonagall's lips thin out. The scene changed, and then he and Hermione were sitting on his bed, though he had made sure to obscure their naked bodies. 

 

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no, oh no oh no no no..." The girl sounded mortified and quite frankly he didn't blame her, as he felt much the same way. He vaguely heard himself speaking, and the memory finished with his intent to go to Minerva. When the pensieve had become still once more, he spoke.

 

"If you require it, I shall turn in my resignation first thing tomorrow morning," he told her curtly, though he would very much prefer it wasn't necessary. 

 

To his relief, she shook her head wearily. "No, that won't be necessary Severus. Neither of you can be held responsible for what has happened, unfortunate as it may be. Quite frankly, there is nothing to be done."

 

He nodded shortly, ready to be done with this conversation. "I offer my apologies, Minerva. I should have been more careful." 

 

She shook her head once more. "Perhaps, but what's done is done. Thank you for letting me know. You may go," she told him. Without a word, he retrieved his memories and placed his wand tip back to his temple, putting them back in his own mind. Without a word, he removed the spells he had placed, opened the door, and was gone.

 

...

 

Hermione hurried back to the Gryffindor common room, having decided that she desperately needed to talk to someone. She rushed through the portrait hole and spotting Ginny sitting by the fire with Harry, rushed over to them.

 

"Hi, Hermione," Harry greeted. "Whoa, are you okay? What's wrong?" He gave her a concerned look and patted the seat next to him, but she shook her head. 

 

"Sorry but not just now Harry. I need a girl's input," she said meaningfully. Not needing anything more, Ginny removed herself from Harry's lap, kissed him, and lead the way to Hermione's private room. Sometimes being Head Girl had it's perks. 

 

Hermione unwarded the door and opened it, allowing Ginny to step through first. Following, Hermione warded the door once more, and set a silencing charm for good measure.    
  


"Blimey, Hermione. Did you kill someone or something?" Ginny asked, sounding as though she was only half joking. 

 

"Ginny, when did you lose your virginity?" Hermione asked with a tremble in her voice, cutting straight to the point. To her credit, Ginny acted as though Hermione had asked what day it was.

 

"Fifth year, with Dean. Why?" Ginny drew Hermione to the bed and they sat facing each other. Noticing that Hermione's hands were shaking, Ginny took them gently in her own. "What's going on, Hermione?" 

 

She took a shaky breath before beginning to explain. "Well you know I've been having private, advanced Potions lessons with Professor Snape since the coursework isn't challenging me any." It wasn't a question, but Ginny nodded anyway, and Hermione continued. "Well he wanted me to start out with a standard NEWT level potion and alter it a bit, give it a slightly different effect but keep the premise the same. I chose Amortentia to start with, just to get the hang of it. I used mandrake instead of rose thorn to make it a lust potion instead of a love potion and I finished it today."

 

"And you tested it?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded, voice shaking as she continued. 

 

"And Ginny you have to swear to me you won't tell anyone unless I tell you to, no matter what."

 

Ginny nodded. "Anything Hermione, I promise. Go on."

 

"Well it wasn't supposed to be so strong, and because regular Amortentia requires hair or blood or something from the person using it to work properly so we thought this would be the same. And like I said, it wasn't supposed to be so strong so we each just took three drops and..." Hermione trailed off, struggling to complete the sentence. Finally, though, she spat it out. "And... and oh Ginny, I've just had sex with Professor Snape!"

 

Ginny's hands flew to cover her mouth for several seconds. When she spoke, she removed them slowly. "And it was your first time?" She asked gently.

 

Hermione nodded miserably, still feeling as though it were a dream she was going to awake from at any moment. Ginny considered her for several long moments before speaking once more. "Well..." she began slowly, "was it good?" 

 

Hermione looked at her in sheer disbelief, before throwing her head back and laughing. Hermione blushed a deep crimson when she answered. "Well, obviously I don't have much to go by, but it certainly seemed so to me." 

 

Ginny giggled. "Did you..." She gave her a suggestive look, "you know, orgasm?"

 

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed indignantly.

 

"Well, yes or no? Come on, Hermione, this is what we're supposed to ask when this happens. Now answer me."

 

Blushing again, Hermione nodded. "More than once?" Ginny prompted. 

 

She nodded again, and Ginny's eyebrows rose. "Twice, one right after the other. I did, and he, erm, well he did," Hermione paused to stare down at her hands, "and then I did again." 

 

Ginny waggled her eyebrows. "Sounds to me like his talents aren't limited to brewing potions," Ginny said with a wink. Hermione giggled and swatted at her, but without any real irritation. She couldn't help giggling, and realized this was exactly what she needed. 

 

"So did you like it?"

 

"Well, I mean, yes of course." Hermione paused to think. "Well, up until the potion wore off. Then it was mortifying. He's a teacher for Merlin's sake!" 

 

Ginny gave her a grin. "Is he sexy?" Hermione's jaw dropped, and Ginny elbowed her. "Well, don't be shy. What's he hiding under all those layers?"

 

Hermione thought back to after the potion had worn off, when Snape had stood up to dress himself once more. In her mind's eye she saw his shoulders, muscular arms and toned chest and abs that led down to toned legs. Finally, Hermione answered. "Yes I would say so. He's incredibly muscular, very toned," she said thoughtfully. 

 

"Is he packing?" Ginny asked with a wicked grin. Hermione couldn't help another laugh, throwing her head back once more. Ginny waited expectantly.

 

"I honestly don't know, I never actually saw it, erm, well... hard," she trailed off with a fierce blush. "It certainly felt like it though," she allowed with a wince, remembering the pain when he had first entered her. "It hurt when he first-"

 

"Put it in, yeah," Ginny finished for her. "So would you sleep with him again if you could?"

 

"Ginny! He's a teacher, that sort of thing is against the rules!" Hermione said indignantly.

 

"Please, you're talking to someone who grew up with Fred and George. Would you or not?"

 

Hermione thought about it, and decided to be honest. "Yeah, probably," she allowed. "Not that he ever would, I'm a student."

 

"Maybe, maybe not," Ginny said coyly. "You're nineteen, and should have graduated last year. You're certainly not a child."

 

"Yes, but he was my teacher when I still  _ was _ a child, Ginny. He was thirty-something when I started puberty. I doubt he'll ever see me as anything but a child, no matter how old I am."

 

"Maybe before, but he remembers just as well as you do. I think it will be quite difficult to see you as a child anymore, Hermione." Ginny grinned wickedly again. "Or you could slip a couple drops into something," she said slyly.

 

"Oh good heavens no. Besides the fact I wouldn't do such a thing, he would notice immediately. The flavour is unmistakable, it's so sweet. And you can feel it take effect, too. You feel warm all over and your heart starts racing."

 

"Bummer," Ginny said with a wink. "You'll just have to do it the old fashioned way then, won't you?"

 

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed for what felt like the hundredth time. "I am not going to seduce Professor Snape!" Ginny simply giggled in response, and Hermione couldn't help but join in. 

 

"And what if he seduced you, Hermione?" 

 

"I honestly don't know," she replied. Flashes of their encounter came back to her, and she felt her cheeks warm. "Well..." She trailed off, remembering the feel of his muscles rippling as he pounded into her, sweat running down his chest. "Okay, I'd definitely sleep with him again, you've caught me," she said with a giggle. "He's so strong, and he was sweating and kissing me and touching me all at the same time."

 

"There we go, this is what we're supposed to talk about when our girlfriend loses her virginity. Go on, go on!" Ginny grinned widely at her, and Hermione couldn't help but grin back. Ginny was a good friend, and it was ever so nice to have a girl conversation.

 

"And his voice when he moaned," she continued, "I swear I'll never be able to listen to him talk again without thinking of it."

 

"Are you kidding me?  _ I  _ won't be able to listen to him talk without thinking of it. He may be a bastard, but that voice is orgasmic," Ginny responded. Hermione giggled and nodded in agreement. Ginny shook her head in bewilderment. "Who knew I'd ever be asking for details about how the greasy dungeon bat is in the sack?"

 

"Don't call him that!" Hermione said. "He is not greasy, nor a bat. Sweaty maybe, but not greasy," she added with a wink. 

 

The two girls dissolved into giggles, and Hermione felt the tension and worry slip away. Yes, she'd lost her virginity, and to Professor Snape of all people, but it wasn't the end of the world. The more she thought about it, she discovered she was actually glad of it, in a way. 

 

"Thank you, Gin," Hermione said sincerely, hugging her friend. Ginny responded in kind, hugging her back tightly.

 

"I'm always here, Hermione. Thanks for telling me." Ginny smiled sincerely. "And you'd better keep me updated," she said playfully. 

  
Hermione laughed once more. "You've got a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and Fred is alive. Not for any super important reason or anything, I just don't want him dead.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on how one looked at it, Hermione’s final class the next day was Potions. As he had said they would speak tomorrow, she was therefore not surprised at all when he held her back at the end of the double period. 

 

“Miss Granger, a word after class.” He stated without looking up. 

 

“Yes sir,” was her response, meanwhile she ignored the look Ginny gave her.

 

“I’ll wait for you outside, alright?” Ginny asked. Hermione nodded gratefully at her.

 

The bell rang and the rest of the class filed out quickly while she hung behind, and Hermione couldn’t help her pounding heart, she was incredibly nervous for this conversation. When the final students had trickled out, Snape pointed his wand at the door, and she heard it lock. 

 

“My conversation with the Headmistress went as I expected it to,” he began. “She was displeased but blames neither one of us, as she recognizes it was something neither of us had control over. Have you spoken to anyone about what happened?”

 

She bit her lip briefly, and his expression hardened. “Only to Ginny,” she said hurriedly. “She’s my only female friend and I just had to get it off my chest. I trust her, she won’t tell anyone.” He gave her a shrewd look, clearly skeptical. “She’s just outside the door, Professor Snape.”

 

He seemed to cringe slightly after she spoke, and sighed. “Miss Granger, I would prefer… given what transpired yesterday I would prefer that you only refer to me as Professor while in company. In private, I ask that you would use my given name. Normally I would not extend such an offer, however, being referred to as ‘Professor’ by someone with whom I have had intimate relations makes me highly uncomfortable.”

 

Hermione nodded in understanding. “Although if that’s the case then I would ask you extend the same courtesy to me. Is that fair?” She asked him quietly.

 

He nodded briefly. “Yes, I suppose so. Now,” he said, flicking his wand at the door, which popped open. “Miss Weasley, I require your attention momentarily. Please close the door behind you.” 

 

Ginny entered the room and closed the door again, looking mildly confused. “Hermione has informed me that you are aware of the… situation… we were placed in yesterday evening, am I correct?” Blushing slightly, the redhead nodded but did not speak. “While she says that she trusts you and I am inclined to trust her judgement, I want to make it perfectly clear that you are not to speak of it to anyone.”

 

“Of course, sir. With all due respect, I’m not Ron,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

 

Snape inclined his head to her. “Indeed, Miss Weasley. Good day, both of you,” he said by way of dismissal.

 

…

 

"So what did he want?" Ginny asked on their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

 

"Said that McGonagall reacted how he thought she would," said simply.

 

"Which was what?"

 

"Certainly not happy but she realizes it was beyond our control. Oh, and he told me to use his given name in private, because he's not comfortable with me referring to him as professor after what happened."

 

Ginny snickered. "I told you he couldn't look at you as a student anymore Hermione."

 

"Perhaps," she conceded. "But I'm still not going to actively pursue him or something. As far as I'm concerned it was a one-time thing. Now we learn from it and move on."

 

"And what exactly did we learn?"

 

"Not to test a potion that is intended to be a lust potion alone with your professor," Hermione said darkly. "Although the consequences were rather pleasant, I will admit," she said with a smirk.

 

"Thank God you and Ron came to your senses," Ginny commented.

 

"Oh Merlin yes, it would have been such a disaster otherwise."

 

"What exactly happened, anyway? It seemed like you two were a couple for a day and then you weren't. I thought I'd been imagining things."

 

"Well we ended up kissing in the thick of everything, Harry didn't think too much of our timing, but then after everything was said and done, we kissed again and it just didn't seem right, it was rather awkward. So we decided to just keep it how it had always been." 

 

"That makes sense, I really don't think the two of you would have worked out long term anyway, you're just too different." 

 

"Yes, that does seem rather obvious now, doesn't it?"

 

Ginny hummed in response as they sat down at the Gryffindor table. Neither Harry nor Ron were present, but that wasn't surprising considering they had shown up rather late. 

 

"Are you going to tell either one of them?" Ginny inquired as they were finishing dessert.

 

"Not unless I have to," Hermione said. "Harry may have forgiven him, but I'm not about to push it. And of course Ron is stubborn as a mule, I wouldn't dare say a word to him unless I absolutely had to."

 

"Probably a good idea, he'd completely blow his lid," responded Ginny. "Still has no self control when it comes to his temper. Hermione shot her a look at that, making Ginny elbow her in the ribs. "Hey! At least I can be reasoned with." 

 

Hermione laughed aloud as they stood. "That's true I suppose," she allowed. 

 

...

 

Two days later, Hermione had another lesson with Professor Snape, and she had to admit that she was nervous. Suddenly, Ginny came bounding into her room unannounced.

 

"So..." she trailed with a grin.

 

"So nothing," Hermione said reasonably. "He's not my boyfriend."

 

"Of course not, that's why you're in here wondering what you should wear," Ginny teased.

 

"I am not!" She responded too quickly.

 

"Then what are those?" The other girl asked, pointing to the clothes laid out on her bed.

 

Hermione blushed crimson, caught. "Okay fine, you win. I don't even know why I'm bothering, he's seen it already."

 

"Because you want to remind him," Ginny reasoned. "Make sure he doesn't forget what he could be having." Ginny looked over the clothes laid out carefully. "Wear the red one," she said decisively, referring to a short sleeved red shirt with buttons halfway down the front. "It'll accentuate your waist and chest well."

 

"I'll be wearing robes anyway, what's the point?"

 

"So you bring them in a bit. Here, put them on and I'll show you." Hermione did as Ginny said, pulling on the red shirt and buttoning it almost up to her neck. "No no no, Hermione. Here." The other girl unbuttoned half the buttons until there was a good amount of cleavage showing, then tugged the shirt down a bit. "Okay, now push them up a bit," Ginny ordered.

 

Hermione pushed her breasts up a little bit, uncomfortable with dressing so sexily. Ginny giggled and took pity on her. "Pardon me," she said, before pinching the bottom of her bra and pulling it down, then pushing her friend's breasts up firmly until they looked quite a bit larger than they were. 

 

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked uncertainly. "It's so..." she trailed off, not sure what word she was looking for. 

 

"Positive, Hermione. He won't be able to keep his eyes off you," she said with a wink. "And anyway, once you put your robes on it won't be quite so obvious." Ginny grabbed Hermione's robes and handed them to her. Hermione put them on quickly, and then looked to Ginny. "Okay, now leave them open a bit at the top, just enough to see but not look like a slut, and then..." Ginny grabbed the fabric at her side, pinched it together and drew her wand, muttering a stitching charm. Ginny repeated it on the other side, and spun her friend toward the mirror. 

 

Hermione examined her appearance. There was a noticable difference, but not drastic enough that her intent was obvious. It was perfect. "Thanks Gin," she said with a smile. 

 

"No problem Hermione, now knock him dead."

 

...

 

Hermione had the satisfaction of seeing Snape's eyes trail down her figure briefly when she walked in the door, and silently vowed to thank Ginny again when she got back. 

 

"What will we be working on today, Prof-er, uhm, Severus?"

 

"Toning down the potency of your new potion. Obviously it is far to strong the way it is, however it does have potential. I daresay you know a couple young men who would pay a good amount for rights to your... concoction," he said with a slight sneer.

 

"You know, that's actually a brilliant idea," she said thoughtfully. "I may do exactly that, thank you!" She beamed, happy to have a goal to work toward. 

 

"In the meantime, let us see what we can do." Hermione dug out all her notes and instructions she had come up with and handed them to him, and he scanned them quickly. "I think the amount of mandrake used could easily be cut in half," he said. "That's where most of the strength comes from. If we do that, and cut down on the time it is allowed to stir and bind, it should be far more... manageable."

 

Hermione nodded along with him, trying her best to pay attention while she was mildly distracted by his proximity. The heat radiating off his body was distracting her, and she couldn't help but remember their encounter several nights before. She peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, her gaze drawn to his lean, strong figure. Her eyes went to his face, and she saw sweat beading at his hairline and along his forehead. She was forcibly reminded of the sweat running down his body as he thrusted into her, causing heat to flash through her body.

 

He looked down at her then, and she turned red when he caught her staring. She could swear his own eyes were smoldering slightly, and his eyes flicked down to where her cleavage was showing before he glanced back to her own. 

 

"Perhaps we should continue this another time," he said slowly. Hermione shook her head, half to say no and half to clear it.

 

"No, it's fine," she said hurriedly, pink in the cheeks. Hermione ladled out a sample and poured it into a wide brimmed flask. Silently, she performed a spell to begin to unbind the ingredients, and the potion began to expand, spilling over the sides of the flask. 

 

They both reached for the flask at the same time, and the potion dripped over their fingers as they quickly cleaned up the mess. 

 

"Well that worked wonderfully," Hermione said in an annoyed voice.

 

"Most potions with mandrake do not respond well to that spell," he explained. "Therefore, we will most likely have to correct it by trial and error."

 

Hermione nodded and rubbed her hand absently, warm where the potion had touched her skin. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him doing the same thing, and froze. His eyes flicked down to her, and then to her hands, which had stopped in the middle of rubbing her hands. He stopped as well, and it was then that she noticed the same sensation spreading through her hand and up her arm.

 

On instinct, it seemed, he reached for her hand to examine it, but it was a mistake. The moment their skin touched the sensation took over, and they both froze when he took her hand in his own. "It absorbs through the skin," she said in a hushed voice.

 

"Go," he said curtly, dropping her hand and stepping away. "Before things get... out of control." Hermione nodded in agreement and fled the room, half wishing they hadn't noticed so soon. 

 

The sensations began to take over her body, her heart racing in her chest, cheeks flushed and sticky wetness beginning to pool between her thighs. She barely slowed when she reached the portrait hole, rushing to her room without looking around and barricading herself inside to take care of the problem on her own before it drove her mad.

 

...

 

At eleven that night, 3 hours later, the potion was still in full effect and she was crying with frustration. She had masturbated at least six times and all to no avail, her need growing exponentially by the minute until she simply couldn't stand it anymore. Realizing that Severus must be experiencing the same thing, Hermione got out of bed and rushed out of the common room. She had never been more grateful for her Head Girl privileges, allowing her to be about the castle at this time of night. 

 

It took a matter of minutes to reach the dungeons, as she was nearly running in desperation. Right then she didn't care that she was still a student or that he was a teacher twenty years her senior. She needed relief and she knew he would give it to her, especially if he was suffering the way she was. 

 

Finally coming to his office door, she knocked frantically, praying he needed her as much as she needed him. It took but ten seconds for him to reach the door and open it, and she knew immediately she had been correct. With wild eyes, Severus grabbed her by the waist and crushed her to him, latching his mouth onto hers as he fumbled to close the door. 

 

Just as he had last night, he scooped her up and carried her to his bed, the pair of them dropping onto it. Once again, he used magic to undress them before laying himself on top of her and kissing her fiercely. 

 

He broke away from the kiss briefly to look at her. "One of these days I swear I will do this properly," he said in a husky voice. "Right now, however, I do not have the patience."

 

"Good because neither do I, now please Severus, please..."

 

He covered her mouth with his own once more, and then met her eyes with his. They were not as affected this time, both well aware of what they were doing, and it was clear he was thinking of backing out. 

 

"Hermione," he said cautiously. "We should not-"

 

"Yes, I'm well aware of that but right now I don't quite care. I want you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since it happened so please just take me Severus," she whispered to him. 

 

He gave in with a groan, pushing inside her with a single stroke that made them both cry out in pleasure and relief. They felt the subtle haze of the potion wear off, leaving them in full control of their senses but still in the heat of the moment, with his erection buried deep inside her. 

 

Chocolate brown eyes met black as they held still, almost daring the other to move. Hermione knew full well that what was happening was wrong, but there was something about the feel of him inside her that felt right. His eyes were cautious, clearly waiting for her to respond. Hermione knew she was being reckless, and was frankly surprised that he was even considering continuing, but she wasn't about to complain. "Please, Severus. I need you."

 

With that, he began to move, forming a slow, steady rhythm that soon had them both gasping for more. It was slower now, more natural as they were not being driven by the potion. 

 

Unexpectedly he flipped them over, and Hermione cried out at the new angle as something deep inside her was hit. She was so full it was nearly painful, but at the same time it was such a sweet pain that she couldn't get enough of it. She quickly built up a rhythm, crying out and keening as she rode him. 

 

Right before she reached her peak he flipped them again, slamming into her quickly until she clenched around him with a loud wail, triggering his own release. Both were breathing hard as they came down from their orgasms, and he laid down beside her, utterly worn out. 

 

She was quite exhausted as well, and the last thing she heard was his silky voice saying, "you will be the death of me, Hermione."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it, I'm just going to post the rest I have, with the mutual understanding that I don't know when I will continue.

Hermione awoke slowly the next morning, feeling unusually warm and very content. Her mind felt hazy, like she was waking from a very deep sleep, something she had not gotten since before the war had started. 

 

She stretched like a cat and opened her eyes, momentarily confused by the unfamiliar room. After a moment, though, her mind caught up with her senses and she couldn't help the small smile that appeared. She turned her head to find him watching her intently, and her smile faded a bit, his expression was completely unreadable. 

 

"Good morning..." she said cautiously. 

 

Severus closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Hermione," he began slowly, "this cannot keep happening while you are my student. That is not to say it is not... enjoyable, however, it is highly inappropriate and I could easily lose my job for much less than this."

 

Hermione nodded, she had been expecting this. "I understand. And in a way, I do agree. I feel as though I am disrespecting my position," she stated. And it was true, she did feel bad. She was supposed to enforce the rules and be a respected authority figure in the school, as well as the wizarding world, but instead she was sleeping with her professor in secret. It bothered her conscience.

 

He nodded, understanding what she meant. 

 

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment. He gave her an inquiring look. "For seeking you out last night," she explained. 

 

"I would have come to find you soon enough," he admitted. "It was torturous. From now on when we work with that potion we need to be extremely cautious."

 

"I know. Who'd have known it would absorb through the skin that way?"

 

He nodded in agreement. "If you were not my student," he began hesitantly, "I would most likely not have the... objections, that I do right now." He looked uncomfortable, so she simply nodded instead of grinning or laughing the way she wanted to.

 

Hermione belatedly realized that she had come down here in her pajamas, and there was no way she could leave his private quarters dressed like that. He solved her dilemma quite quickly, however.

 

"Miskey!" He called.

 

Immediately, a young, female house elf dressed in the standard hogwarts tea towel popped into existence. 

 

"Yes, Master Snape?" It said politely. 

 

"Can you apparate me back to my room, please?" She asked it kindly. "I'm Head Girl, in Gryffindor."

 

"Of course Miss," she said brightly. Hermione quickly slipped her pajamas on, and when she was ready the elf held her small hand out. Hermione grasped it and they vanished with a small pop, appearing in her room moments later. 

 

"Is Miss needing anything else?" Miskey asked.

 

"No, but thank you very much," Hermione told her with a smile. The elf bowed deeply and disappeared with another pop. Hermione turned toward her bed and had to stifle a scream. Ginny was reclining on her bed with a mischievous grin on her face.

 

"So where were you last night, Hermione?" She asked.

 

"Like you need to ask," Hermione shot back. "That damned potion absorbs through the skin too. I used a spell that you evidently can't use on potions that use mandrake, and it spilled all over our hands."

 

"And so you stayed all night?" She asked incredulously.

 

"No, we realized what was happening and I came back here and did my best to -er- fix it myself, but it simply wouldn't work. After about three hours I went back down there. He was as desperate as I was, so we, erm," 

 

"You had sex Hermione, you can say it you know," Ginny said with a laugh in her voice. 

 

"Well yes, and then I fell asleep straight away."

 

"What did he say when you woke up this morning?"

 

"That we can't let it happen again, and I quite agree," she stated. Ginny pulled a shocked face. "We can't, Gin. He's a teacher and could lose his job, and more, for a lot less than having sex with a student. Not to mention I'm Head Girl and I feel guilty for flouting the rules in such a way when I'm supposed to be enforcing them and setting a good example."

 

Ginny nodded. "I suppose that's true."

 

"Although," Hermione said with a grin. "He did say that, and I quote, 'If you were not my student, I would most likely not have the... objections, that I do right now.'"

 

Ginny squealed in delight. "I told you!" She shouted gleefully. "I told you I told you I told you!"

 

"Quiet, Ginny," Hermione laughed.  "Someone will hear, I haven't set a silencing charm."

 

"I did when I first came in here," Ginny said unconcernedly. "So what are you going to do?"

 

"I don't know, honestly. Probably go about as if it didn't happen. That's all that I can do, really."

 

"Until you graduate," Ginny said with a wink.

 

Hermione laughed. "We'll see about that when it gets closer."

 

...

 

The next three weeks or so passed relatively uneventfully, although in the past few days Hermione had picked up the flu bug going around the school.

 

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Severus asked her one evening as she was poring over a book, studying the wolfsbane potion before she attempted it. 

 

"Just a little green around the gills, I have been for a few days now. That and tired. It's simply a bug, it should pass soon," she said without concern. 

 

"Green around the gills?" He asked in confusion.

 

"Nauseous, sick to my stomach, you know."

 

Hermione didn't notice, but Severus frowned slightly, before getting up from his desk and going to his potion stores. She looked up when he appeared in front of her with an off white potion and a muggle lancet. He set the small flask on the desk in front of her and took her hand in his, pricking her finger quickly. She flinched at the quick stab of pain, but watched as he squeezed several drops of blood into the potion and released her hand.

 

Hermione stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked on it as the potion began to change color, going from it's off white shade to a light green. She looked up at him in confusion, having never seen or heard of this potion before, though she had not studied many medical potions. Severus looked like he was going to throw up instead of her, before letting out a stream of swear words that she couldn't quite make out.

 

Slowly, the pieces began to fall into place in her brain, and Hermione thought back quickly. The last two weeks or so she had been incredibly tired, and then the last four or five days she had been getting nauseous, even throwing up, at very odd times. Her hands covered her mouth in shock, and she looked at him with wide eyes.

 

"Am I..." she whispered.

 

"Pregnant," he confirmed in a steely voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that was cliche and predictable. But I have a thing for these types of fics, so I wanted to write one of my own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've actually been pregnant (which was not the case when I wrote this) some things will probably be edited when I have a chance.

The next couple of days, Hermione couldn’t process very much, and her friends noticed. She hadn’t told anyone, even Ginny, because saying it would make it real. She hadn’t even seen Madam Pomfrey yet, though she knew she had to. The night Severus had told her, she had gotten up and left the room in a daze, and they hadn’t spoken since. She had to speak to him as well, and very soon. 

 

A knock at her door startled her out of her reverie, and she had to find her voice before she told the visitor to come in. Harry, Ron and Ginny all filed in, looking quite nervous.

 

“Oh no, this is an intervention isn’t it?” She asked them worriedly. Ginny and Ron looked completely puzzled, but Harry chuckled.

 

“Yes and no, I suppose. Something’s up, and we want to know what.”

 

“Yeah, Hermione,” Ron piped up. “You’re our best friend, you can talk to us.” Hermione bit her lip and shot Ginny a scared look. 

 

Ginny picked up on her fear immediately, and interpreted it correctly. “It’s something to do with the potion, isn’t it?”

 

Hermione nodded miserably. “In all the fuss, something got, uhm, overlooked, you might say.” Ginny gave her a confused look, and in response, Hermione glanced pointedly down at the other girl’s lower abdomen several times. When Ginny realized what Hermione was conveying, her eyes went wide. 

 

“No!” She said in a shocked voice.

 

Harry and Ron were watching the scene unfold, utterly baffled. “Okay what are we missing, Hermione, seriously? Why are you afraid to tell us?” Ron pleaded.

 

Ginny responded for her. “Because you’ll completely lose your temper, that’s why.” Harry gave her a hurt look.

 

“No I wouldn’t,” Harry said indignantly. Hermione considered this carefully, and looked at Ginny. 

 

“What do you think, Gin? I think if it were explained right…”

 

Ginny considered. “Possibly,” she decided after a moment. “But Ron, I’m sorry. You would completely lose it and refuse to listen. We know you.”

 

Ron looked crestfallen. “Are you sure?” He asked.

 

“Positive,” Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

 

“Mate, I don’t even know what’s going on and I’m inclined to agree,” Harry told him. 

 

Ron nodded, he couldn’t disagree. “Alright, fair enough. I wish you could trust me, but I guess I understand.” He still looked hurt, but Ron had matured enough to recognize his own shortcomings. “I don’t want to cause any problems,” he said quietly.

 

“Tell you what,” Harry started. “Why don’t we have Hermione tell me what’s going on, and I’ll try to help them find a way to tell you that won’t make you fly off the handle?”

 

Ron nodded in agreement, as did Hermione and Ginny. Taking his cue, Ron turned to leave. 

 

“Ron,” said Hermione suddenly. He turned and looked at her inquiringly. “It’s nothing personal, truly. I just can’t deal with your temper right now, I’m still trying to deal with… it. You understand, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah, I understand. And when you do tell me, I promise I’ll try to understand,” he said sincerely. 

 

She nodded, and leaned forward to give him a hug, which he returned before stepping out and closing the door.

 

“So Ginny said something about a potion,” Harry began. “Why don’t you start there?”

 

Hermione set a silencing charm before starting. “Well, you know Professor Snape asked me to take private lessons with him this year.” Harry nodded and motioned for her to continue. “Well, about a month and a half ago, he wanted me to take a common, NEWT level potion and alter it slightly. Not so much to make an entirely different potion, just alter the effect of the original a bit. I wasn’t quite sure about it, since I usually just follow exactly what the instructions say to do, so I started off easy.”

 

“And you did… what?”

 

“I decided on Amortentia, since it’s very straightforward. It’s a love potion, that’s it. And the obvious alteration to it was lust, instead of love.”

 

“Okay,” Harry said uncertainly. “Not entirely sure where this is going.

 

“Oh you’ll figure it out soon,” Ginny told him. “Speaking of, give me your wand.” Harry gave her a surprised look. “Just to be sure, because I doubt you’ll be very happy either, and you won’t go storming off to- places, without your wand.” Harry nodded and gave Ginny his wand, and Hermione kept going.

 

“Well, sparing you the details of brewing and such, I brewed it, and it worked.” Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself, nervous about telling Harry she’d had sex with the man who had hated him and his father and loved his mother. A few tears slipped out, and her hands shook. “And we based our assumptions on how it worked on the original Amortentia. We figured that if it wasn’t geared toward a certain person and we took an incredibly small amount, the effects would be very mild.”

 

“But they weren’t,” he said slowly, “Were they?” Hermione shook her head tearfully, and the pieces began to fall into place in his head. “Hermione,” he said after a moment. She looked up at him carefully, not wanting to see the disgust in his expression when he figured it out. “Did you and Professor Snape both take it?” 

 

“Yes, we did, just three drops each.” Her voice was shaking, she could see he was getting there.

 

“Exactly how strong was it, Hermione?” He asked softly. Clearly, he knew the answer, but needed to hear it to believe it.

 

Hermione took a deep, steadying breath. “Harry, I’m pregnant.”

 

Both his eyebrows shot up, clearly this wasn’t a turn he was expecting. “And he-”

 

Ginny cut across him. “Harry Potter if you value your life you will not complete that sentence,” she said sternly. 

 

“Yes, Harry, he’s the father. He’s the only one.” 

 

“I… okay.” He took a deep breath, then another. “Okay, we can deal with this. We can deal with this.”

 

Hermione gave him a grateful look. “You’re not upset?” She asked, clearly relieved. 

 

“Well I’m not happy about it, but it’s not like he seduced you. And anyway, after Voldemort,” he said with a shrug. “Nothing else quite compares, you know?”

 

Hermione gave a watery laugh and threw her arms around his neck. “Thank you Harry!” She choked out. “Now we have to figure out how to tell Ron,” she muttered.

 

“Yeah, I can see why you didn’t want to deal with that,” Harry told her. “I’m not looking forward to it either. Speaking of, can I get him now?”

 

“Oh I suppose. I feel so bad, leaving him out like that.”

 

“Oh it’s for the best,” Ginny quipped. Harry grinned and got up to open the door.

 

“Oy, Ron!” He yelled. A few moments later, Ron reappeared in the room, and closed the door behind himself. 

 

He looked to Harry for explanation. “Well to start, they’re right. Chances are you’re going to go completely mental,” Harry told him bluntly. “Give me your wand. Oh, and Ginny, can I have mine back now?”

 

Ginny handed Harry his wand, and Ron handed his own to Harry as well. Hermione opened her mouth to begin explaining once more, but Harry cut across her. “Might want to let me handle this one, Hermione.”

 

“Gladly,” she told him. Ron gave her a strange look, and sat in a chair by the bed, while Harry took another across from him. 

 

“What do you know about Amortentia?” Harry asked him. Ron gave him a confused look before replying.

 

“Well it’s a love potion, the strongest one there is.”

 

“It’s the one Romilda put in those chocolates you ate sixth year,” Harry reminded him.

 

“Yeah! Strong stuff, that…” He shuddered. 

 

“Yeah, keep that in mind. Anyway, remember how it works?”

 

“Er… Well the girl has to put hair or something in it to make it specific to her or it won’t work, at least not well, right?” Harry nodded.

 

“Okay, remember that too. Hermione was experimenting with it in her private lessons with Snape. He told her to pick a NEWT level potion and alter it’s effects a bit. She chose Amortentia because it would be simpler, so she could get the hang of it. Make sense?”

 

“Yeah, what’s that got to do with it?” He asked. 

 

“I’m getting there. I’m trying to explain this in a way that will keep you from going mental.” Ron nodded, and Harry continued. “So, Hermione turned it into a lust potion.” Ron’s eyebrows rose.

 

“Did it work?” Ron asked curiously. Hermione laughed humorlessly in response.

 

“Well, there’s only one way to find that out, isn’t there Ron?” Harry asked him.

 

“I suppose you just have to test it, wouldn’t you?” Hermione nodded. 

 

“Exactly,” she said carefully. “It wasn’t supposed to be so strong, and it wasn’t made specific to anyone yet. So we each took a tiny bit, just three drops.”

 

“What happened?” He asked her nervously. 

 

“Well,” she said darkly, “It certainly worked.”

 

Ron’s ears were beginning to turn red as he realized where the conversation was going. Harry saw the danger sign, and intervened. “Ron, remember what we just talked about with Amortentia?”

 

“If that greasy git laid a hand-”

 

“Ronald!” Ginny shouted, so reminiscent of their mother that he instinctively flinched. “This is  _ exactly _ why Hermione didn’t want to tell you! She  _ knew _ , we all did, that you would react like this. You know  _ damn well _ that Hermione would never sleep with a Professor, and by now, with all the times you’ve been so completely wrong about him, you should certainly know better than to make assumptions about Professor Snape! She’s got way too much on her plate right now to deal with you being a prat Ronald, so  _ grow the fuck up!” _

 

Ginny finished her rant in a huff, red in the face, and leaving all three of them speechless. Ron looked down at his feet, sufficiently cowed. “I know it’s a lot to take in mate,” Harry began, “I don’t think much of it either but it can’t be changed now. And anyway, that’s not all of it,” he said with trepidation in his voice.

 

Ron’s eyebrows rose. “What could be worse than that?” He asked, clearly bewildered. 

 

Hermione ignored the slight on Severus. “I was so preoccupied by what had happened that I, er… forgot to take a contraceptive potion…” she trailed off.

 

Ron’s jaw dropped in shock, and they could see him fighting his anger. He looked to Harry for help, knowing he hated Snape too. Or at least he’d used to. “First off, yes, she’s sure it’s his. He’s the only option. Second, I know it’s a lot to digest. I know you’re disgusted, it turns my stomach a bit too. But after all we’ve dealt with, all the grief and the struggles and Voldemort, is this really so bad?”

 

Ron closed his eyes and took several deep breaths before replying. “I spent an hour of my life thinking my brother was dead,” he said after several long moments. “I spent almost that long thinking my best friend was dead,” he continued quietly. “Nothing will ever compare to those.” He opened his eyes and looked at Hermione, who was watching him as though he were a bomb about to explode. “I’ll deal, Hermione,” Ron said softly. “For you, cause you’re my friend, I’ll deal.”

 

Hermione gave a watery laugh and launched herself at him in a hug, which he returned. “Thank you Ron!”

 

“Hey, I’ve lost way too much the last few years. I’m not gonna lose you too just ‘cause I’m being a prat. And Harry’s right, compared to everything else, this is nothing.”

 

“Does he know,” Ginny asked curiously?

 

“He’s the one who figured it out. I told him I’d been feeling sick recently and he put a few drops of blood in a potion.”

 

“Oh dear, how did he react then?” 

 

“He was quite angry, obviously. Beyond that I’m not sure, I left in shock and haven’t talked to him since,” she said, somewhat guiltily. 

 

“Well that’s where you need to start,” Harry told her. “Have you seen Madam Pomfrey yet?”

 

Hermione shook her head no. “I didn’t quite want to face it yet,” she confessed.

 

“Well we’re all here for you,” Ron said. “If we can get through you-”, Ron took a deep breath. “If we can get through V-Voldemort,” he said with a waver in his voice, “we can get through anything.” 

 

It was the first time Ron had ever said the name, and that, above all, convinced the other three that Ron really meant it. He was going to put aside his personal feelings and control his temper to be there for Hermione. And that meant more to her than anything else.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Hermione could put it off no longer. She needed to see Madam Pomfrey. The weekend had given her a reprieve, but she needed to talk to Severus, and she needed to see Madam Pomfrey. She also needed to speak with Professor McGonagall. Her head throbbed, and she groaned in frustration. 

 

As it was Sunday, though, it was an ideal day to get such things in order. Grudgingly she got out of bed and trekked toward her personal bathroom while wrestling with her unhappy stomach. In a matter of moments, though, she was on her knees in front of the toilet, spitting out bile her empty stomach had sent up. She wished there was someone she could ask for something light, just to settle herself temporarily. 

 

The thought dawned on her, and though she was loathe to admit it, she was incredibly grateful for the number of House Elves at Hogwarts in that moment.

 

"Miskey!" She called to the empty room. 

 

The small elf's appearance was prompt. "What is miss needing?" She asked politely.

 

"Could you perhaps bring me something to settle my stomach?" She asked the little elf. "Just toast or something, please?" Her stomach cramped up again, and she miserably dry heaved into the toilet, resting her head against the cool porcelain when it was over. Belatedly she realized that her hair was now tied behind her head, and she gave Miskey a smile. "Thank you," she said appreciatively.

 

"Would miss like me to ask master Snape for a potion to settle your stomach?" She asked kindly. Hermione deliberated for a moment before replying.

 

"Oh, why not?" She said. The elf vanished again with a pop, and Hermione sat and waited for her to return. 

 

Not three minutes later she was back with a plate of toast, a pot of tea and a flask of light pink potion. "Master Snape says to see him later today and he will give you more," she told Hermione in a businesslike tone, handing Hermione the flask. The little elf went into her room to her desk and set the teapot and plate of toast down, pouring a cup of tea as Hermione downed the potion in one long swallow. 

 

Hermione sat down and gingerly nibbled on her toast, sipping on the tea frequently. Between that and the potion, she felt her stomach settle greatly. It was a massive improvement on the mornings of the last two weeks or so, and she said as much to Miskey.

 

The elf beamed in delight, clearly happy to help. "If miss wishes, Miskey can bring miss tea and toast every morning," she suggested.

 

Hermione was touched by the offer. "If it wouldn't be an inconvenience, that would be ever so kind of you," she said gratefully. 

 

Miskey bounced up and down with excitement. "Miskey would be delighted, miss. What time should Miskey bring miss her breakfast?"

 

Hermione thought for a moment before replying, "Oh, seven-thirty or so on weekdays, eight-thirty on weekends?" She inquired.

 

"Seven-thirty on weekdays, eight-thirty on weekends, Miskey will bring tea and toast," the elf declared happily.

 

"Oh, thank you so much Miskey, you are ever so sweet." 

 

"Does miss need anything else this morning?"

 

"This is perfect, thank you." Hermione said with a smile. The little elf beamed again before vanishing. 

 

...

 

A half an hour later, Hermione emerged from her room, refreshed and ready for the day to find her friends waiting for her in the common room. 

 

"There you are, Hermione," Harry said. "We were going to come get you in a bit. How are you feeling?"

 

"Better now. A while ago I met a sweet little elf, her name is Miskey. I was feeling rather ill so she brought me tea and toast in my room."

 

"We've eaten as well," Ron said. 

 

Hermione nodded, "She offered to bring me a light breakfast in my room from now on," Hermione told them as she sat down. 

 

"What did you say?" Harry asked, somewhat warily. She shot him a withering look before she answered.

 

"I told her that would be lovely, and if it wasn't an inconvenience I would appreciate it very much," she said in a dignified voice. 

 

Ginny grinned at her. "And you probably made her week."

 

"At least," Hermione said with a chuckle. "She looked downright ecstatic. So from now on, seven thirty on weekdays and eight thirty on weekends, she promised she would bring it to my room. Between that and the potion, I shouldn't be sick nearly as much."

 

"Potion?" Ron asked, confused.

 

"Oh, she got a potion from Professor Snape that's supposed to help as well, I'm meant to come by and get more from him today."

 

"Are you going to talk to him today as well?" Harry asked her gently.

 

"Yes, I suppose I have to. I was going to go to the hospital wing first, actually. I really can't put it off any longer," Hermione told them in a resigned voice.

 

"Well, no time like the present, now is there?" Ginny asked her. 

 

Hermione sighed. "No I guess not."

 

Ginny stood, "Shall we then?" Hermione followed suit and nodded. 

 

"Hermione," Ron said thoughtfully. "Wouldn't you, erm, well, don't you think he might want to be there too?" He asked.

 

Hermione realized Ron was right, Severus should be extended the offer. "Yes, I suppose so. Would you and Harry mind fetching him and meeting Ginny and I in the hospital wing?"

 

He and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure,why not?"

 

...

 

Severus was absently reading an old tome from the library when a knock came at his door. Silently wondering who the hell would be calling on him on a Sunday morning, he responded in a bored tone. "Enter."

 

He was quite surprised indeed to see Potter and Weasley file into his office, and wait to be acknowledged. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, to what do I owe the... pleasure?" He asked with a sneer in his tone. To his surprise, they both ignored the slight completely. Hell must truly be freezing over.

 

"Hermione went to visit Madam Pomfrey, she asked us to come and get you if you wanted to be there," Potter told him matter-of-factly. He knew immediately what it must be about, but neither of them seemed confused or disgusted.

 

"Pertaining to what?" He asked, feigning disinterest, though he felt the exact opposite. 

 

To his shock, it was hot-tempered Weasley who answered. "Her pregnancy, sir," Weasley replied. To his credit, he did look quite uncomfortable. "Your baby." 

 

Severus felt his eyebrows rise, and did nothing to hide his shock. They knew he had knocked up their precious Gryffindor Princess, and were standing there in front of him as though they were discussing the weather. 

 

"Professor Snape?" Potter asked. "Are you alright?"

 

Shaken from his inner musings, he responded more honestly than he would normally have done. "I confess myself quite surprised I am not currently being set upon by two outraged Gryffindors," he quipped. 

 

It was Weasley who answered again. "Well, we don't think much of it, but compared to everything else..." He trailed off momentarily before finishing his thought. "We've seen worse," he concluded.

 

"And you, Potter?" Snape asked. 

 

"I agree with Ron, honestly. I may not like you, but, well... You're not a bad person. You're the reason I'm still alive, you risked your life every day for our cause. So even though I don't like you, I can respect you."

 

Severus was surprised by their maturity, somewhere in the last year or two they had grown up.

 

Weasley looked as though he were trying to think of how to word something, and Severus shot him an inquiring look. "Just..." The redhead took a deep breath, clearly fighting old impulses. "Take proper responsibility, and I won't have any quarrel with you."

 

Though Potter was nodding in agreement with his friend, he knew that the true meaning had gone over his head. Weasley's words had been from one wizard-raised man to another, in a culture whose customs were outdated in muggle society. 

 

"That is my eventual intent, however, I feel I am correct in assuming Hermione would not be as open to the idea, being muggleborn. As I understand it, such customs are rather... outdated for muggles."

 

Weasley's brow furrowed. "How odd," he said. Unlike himself, the redhead was pureblood, and as such was completely ignorant of all things muggle. Having been raised by a muggle and a witch, he was equally aware of both worlds. 

 

"Quite," Severus agreed. "However, it remains that such a concept would, like as not, be foreign and therefore unwelcome to her at first."

 

Weasley nodded. "I think if you explained it to her, though, even if you didn't outright ask, she wouldn't be upset. Just explain and let her know the offer is there, be honest with her," he reasoned. Severus nodded grudgingly, having to admit the boy knew her quite a bit better than he did. 

 

"In that case, I would like your opinion on something," Severus said. "Excuse me a moment."

 

While Snape was in his private rooms, Harry turned to Ron in complete confusion. "What am I missing here?"

 

Ron shook his head, hearing Snape coming back. "Later, mate." Harry nodded just as Severus entered the room again. 

 

He approached the boys and handed Ron a beautiful, antique jewelry box. "This belongs to my mother's line. I am entirely ignorant of her tastes. Could you perhaps tell me if she would like it, or if I should find something new?"

 

Harry and Ron were both stunned to see Snape so unsure, but Ron took the box obligingly, knowing what he would find inside. Sure enough, inside was an obviously antique engagement ring. Ron didn't know much about jewelry or rings, but he could tell it was both old and valuable. It was small and delicate, with a silver band of sorts, engraved with an intricate floral design and a lone, round diamond gleaming from it's setting.

 

"I think she'd like it a lot," Ron said honestly.

 

"Okay hang on, hang on," Harry cut in as Severus nodded, sending the box back to his room with a wave of his wand. "Where did we jump to getting married?"

 

Ron turned to him to explain, much to Severus's appreciation. "Well he has to marry her," Weasley said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "She's pregnant with his child, he's got to make an honest woman out of her, especially as well known as she is. Being an unwed mother would be a disaster."

 

"But why?" Potter asked, clearly confused. "I mean yeah it's not ideal but why is it such a big deal?"

 

Severus recognized his cue to cut in. "Wizarding culture is quite archaic in comparison to muggle culture. If a young woman becomes pregnant out of wedlock, one of three things happens. The most preferable is the man in question marries her as soon as possible, before anyone outside her immediate family is aware of her condition. Second, she is secluded and cared for by family or friends for the duration of her pregnancy, whereupon the infant is given for adoption to a proper couple. Third, the pregnancy is ended. An unwed mother is a pariah, and given Hermione's status, it would make it that much worse."

 

Harry felt very confused, and turned to Ron once more. "Would it really be that bad for her?"

 

Ron nodded. "She'd be an outcast. War heroine or not, she'd live the rest of her days labelled a harlot, or scarlet woman as my mother calls them, and the child a bastard."

 

"So, what, everyone waits for marriage for sex?"

 

"Blimey, no. There just aren't any unmarried mothers. Most times there's a very quick, quiet wedding before anyone realizes she's pregnant. Mum was pregnant with Bill when they got married," Ron said conversationally. 

 

Harry looked as though it was a lot to take in, which it probably was. "Well, anyway, she and Ginny are waiting for us in the hospital wing, so we should get going."

 

"Right, yeah. Professor?" Ron asked.

 

"Indeed," he sighed. Harry and Ron led the way out of his office, and the three of them made their way to the hospital wing, where three impatient witches were waiting for them. 


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you mind telling me why we’re waiting, Miss Granger?” Madam Pomfrey asked with a hair of impatience in her tone.

 

“Sorry Madam Pomfrey, I’m nervous is all.” Hermione looked to Ginny for support, not quite sure how to get the words past her Gryffindor Pride. She was Head Girl, after all, and now she was pregnant before she was done with school. What had the world come to? Her parents would be so disappointed if they knew. That thought brought tears to her eyes that she couldn’t keep from slipping down her cheeks. “Mum and dad would be so disappointed in me,” she muttered through her tears.

 

She felt Ginny’s reassuring hand rub her back soothingly. “It wasn’t as though it was voluntary Hermione, that damn potion took complete control of you both.” Realizing what Ginny was doing, Hermione let herself play along.

 

“Yes, but I’m still the one who decided to use Amortentia for the experiment, I should never have tried it,” she intoned miserably. 

 

Madam Pomfrey had caught just enough, and inserted herself into the conversation again. “What experiment with Amortentia, Miss Granger? What happened? What is going on?” It was clear the elder witch was highly confused, but Ginny had helped her set up the scenario. With a gulp and a rather exaggerated wipe of her eyes, Hermione began to speak.

 

“I’m doing some more advanced Potions work,” she began to explain, “altering the intended effect of Potions slightly, for improvement or otherwise, by changing the ingredients, sequence and such. I chose Amortentia because the change was obvious, but it was so much stronger than we thought it would be.” She took a shaky breath, not exaggerating this time, and continued. “To be safe, we insured that there were bezoars within close reach and both took a very small dose, just three drops. By the time we realized how strong it was, it was too late,” she finished miserably.

 

“And now…” The older witch trailed off, though she could clearly see where this was heading. 

 

“And now I’ve lost my virginity and found myself pregnant before I’ve even finished school and it’s all over,” she almost wailed. She was not exaggerating anymore, it was well and truly hitting her now. She wished desperately for her mother, though at the same was glad to be spared the sure disappointment.

 

“I see,” Madam Pomfrey said in a motherly tone. “Well, it sounds as though neither of you are to blame, though I would very much hope the young man in question steps up to his responsibilities. Is he going to be here?”

 

“Harry and Ron went to get him,” Ginny answered with an arm around Hermione. 

 

“It was so…” Hermione began, “intense. Commanding, even. There’s never been any interest whatsoever, nor would there ever have been, and now…” She wiped more tears away, letting the end of her sentence trail off.

 

“Quite understandable dear,” Pomfrey said. “Given the intent and effects of Amortentia in it’s usual form, I am not the least bit surprised.”

 

“We should have known it would be potent, though,” she said, feeling guilty.

 

“No one can know what results such experiments will bring about, Miss Granger. Now stop blaming yourself.” Just then, Ron bounded into the room. “Is the young man coming, Mr. Weasley?” Madam Pomfrey asked quickly. “Even under extenuating circumstances such as she has described, it still takes two to tango.”

 

Ron had opened his mouth to respond, but Harry walked in right then, trailed by Professor Snape a beat later, who swept into the room and to her side with his usual prowling grace. “Only two for three Poppy,” he said in a lazy tone, though Hermione could read the tense nervousness in the set of his shoulders. “Extenuating circumstances they most certainly were and indeed, it does take two to tango. However, ‘young’ is not something I would label myself as anymore, even more so in comparison to the young woman involved.” His hand rested gently on her shoulder as he finished his sentence, making his meaning clear.

 

Madam Pomfrey’s eyes popped wide open in shocked indignation. “I… you… Hermione…” The woman spluttered incoherently, before finding her voice with the sound akin to a cracking whip. “ _ Severus Tobias Snape, what in Merlin’s name is the meaning of this?”  _ The woman screeched, all images of a grandmotherly matron gone.

 

“Judging by the tail end of your conversation with Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, along with your comment about extenuating circumstances, I am assuming the situation has already been explained. I assigned Miss Granger the task of choosing a potion and altering it’s brewing process, ingredients and thereby changing its effects. She chose the love potion Amortentia, a fact of which I was entirely unaware until she had completed the brewing process. By my instruction we sampled a minute dose of her potion. Regrettably, the strength of the hybrid potion was grossly underestimated and therefore resulted in a loss of control on both of our parts. The Headmistress was made aware of these events a mere hour after they occurred, and after this I shall be informing her of the most recent… developments.”

 

Madam Pomfrey floundered for several moments before catching up with herself. “I… Very well, Professor Snape. I was merely caught off guard, thinking it was a student involved.”

 

“A reasonable assumption to make,” he intoned. 

 

The matron took a deep breath. “Forgive me, Severus. Of course you would never be so improper.” He nodded in assent, waiting for the Headmistress, waiting quietly in the doorway, to make herself known.

 

Though the war was over, Severus suspected his keen senses would always remain so, and as such, he was the only person aware of her presence behind them. Therefore, he was the only person in the room who did not jump when Professor McGonagall spoke behind them. “The two smartest people in this entire school forgot a simple contraceptive potion,” she seethed, “that is absolutely  _ unbelievable. _ ”

 

Hermione made to hang her head, but he stopped her. “Do not hang your head girl, I am quite sure that you were just as preoccupied with the unexpected turn of events as I was. Indeed,” he continued, turning toward the headmistress, “finding myself both in bed with and still inside my student as my brain pulls itself to rights commanded all of my attention at the present time. I suspect I was not alone in such a reaction, so forgive the pair of us for being human,” Severus said, a severe bite in his tone. 

 

As usual, his choice of words left everyone in the room completely silent, Harry and Ron both very red in the face. Even the Headmistress, long used to Severus’s crass way with words, couldn’t help but flush. “Very well then Severus, you have made your point. I have matters to attend to, please seek me out when the finer details have been discussed.” And with that, Minerva swept out of the room in a fair imitation of the man to whom she had been speaking. 

 

“Well then, with that out of the way we best get to it. Miss Granger, if you would lay down,” Madam Pomfrey said in a very businesslike tone, gesturing to the bed on which she was sitting. With a wave of her wand, a curtain swept around them, isolating them from the view of any curious passersby. Ginny stood hurriedly as Hermione did as she was bade, looking very nervous.

 

Feeling incredibly awkward, though he would never let it show, Severus took a spot at her side as Poppy began a series of generic diagnostic spells. Various patterns and colors hung in the air, none of which anyone but the matron could fully interpret, so she took to narrating her findings as they came. “Almost exactly eight weeks along, measuring rather larger than one would expect for such a stage.” A few more complicated waves of her wand, and she spoke again. “All seems well so far, quite healthy…” She trailed off as she continued her work. “Strong heartbeat…” The woman paused briefly then, looking mildly surprised. “Make that heartbeats,” she said matter-of-factly.

 

Hermione’s jaw dropped, and Severus went absolutely still, which was his own show of surprise. “What?” Hermione asked, sounding stunned. 

 

“Twins, Miss Granger.” Another complicated wave brought a hazy, silver diagram forth that Hermione recognized as a version of what she had used in the Shrieking Shack so long ago. “Two girls, by the looks of it.”

 

This time Hermione’s surprise was of a different nature altogether. “Wait, how can you tell so soon?”

 

“Magic is a wondrous thing, Hermione,” Severus said in a soft, silky voice that didn’t quite mask his own shock. Though he wasn’t a healer, he could make out small wiggles and movements in the indistinct silver that was the children.  _ ‘His children,’  _ he thought, truly dumbfounded. 

 

Hermione’s eyes welled up with tears that immediately began to spill over, followed by a small giggle. She looked down at her own abdomen in wonderment, letting her hand rest above the place where life was being created. Without seeming to think of her actions, Hermione looked up at him with luminescent brown eyes full of emotion, making him want to squirm with all the attention. 

 

Having much practice at reading him, Poppy cut in. “We’ll give you two a few minutes,” she said in a stern tone to the students still surrounding them. Recognizing her tone, the two Weasleys and Potter filed out of the privacy of the curtain behind the matron. 

 

Severus promptly set a strong silencing charm before returning his attention to Hermione. How had his whole world changed so quickly? He took a deep breath before speaking, not sure how to proceed. “I believe that what happens from here on out is up to you, Hermione. It is an incredibly unexpected turn that, unlike most your age, was not asked for. There are multiple options before you, one of which includes-”

 

“With all due respect, I’m not terminating. I’m sorry that I can’t give you a choice in that, and in no way do I want to force you to be involved, but I simply cannot end it. It’s just not who I am,” she said softly.

 

Severus allowed himself a breath of relief, he had been sincerely hoping that she would not choose that route. Clearly, she could read the relief in his features, for she relaxed greatly as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, patting the spot next to her. Gingerly, he took the proffered seat, choosing his words carefully. “I will not lie to you, it will be much easier on you in many ways if I am involved, however, it is ultimately up to you and I will respect whatever choices you make. That being said…” He paused, hating that this conversation was so personal and required him being so open. “If you would be agreeable, I would greatly prefer to be as involved as you will let me.”

 

Hermione nodded at him, smiling genuinely. “I would be happy to, Severus. I don’t think I could do this on my own,” she said softly, looking down at her hands. He paused for a moment, before deciding to go with his impulses for the time being, and took her hands gently in his own, much larger ones. Human contact was something with which he was still largely unfamiliar with, and it made him slightly uneasy. Given recent events, however, it seemed that it was something he would have to adjust to. She looked up at him in surprise, clearly not expecting the gesture. There was something in her large brown eyes that drew him in slightly, keen intelligence and experience where innocence had once been. Gone was the overly enthusiastic little girl he had known for so long, and in her place was a dignified, somewhat reserved and very intelligent young woman. 

 

Severus decided to get everything out on the table now, while they were on the subject. “Speaking of those situations where it will be easier with my involvement, I must bring some differences in culture to your attention.” Her back straightened a bit, and he had the feeling she had a general idea where this was going. “Wizard culture is lagging behind that of muggles, and with it the standards of propriety and virtue. Unwed mothers are an extreme rarity among wizards, and in all situations they are slandered and ridiculed. For someone with such a public status, being a single mother would ruin most of your life.” 

 

She was looking at him rather wide eyed, but not entirely surprised. He took a breath before continuing on. “I cannot say that I love you Hermione, and I am not going to insult you by lying. I know you were raised in a society where marriage is always about love, but it is different in this world when such things happen. What I can say is that I respect you a great deal, though I rarely show it and never say so.” 

 

He stopped momentarily to gather his wits, Gods he hated this. However, it needed to be said. Grudgingly, he went on. “I cannot offer you the fairy tale ending that most girls dream about, but as I know you have realized by now, life is not a fairy tale. What I can promise you is that I will care for you, respect you and treat you as an equal, should you choose to let me. I understand entirely if you say no, however, I would offer you my hand, and ask that you let me make an honest woman of you.” 

 

Hermione considered him wordlessly for several long moments, eyes falling to where their hands were still intertwined on his knees. He wasn’t making assumptions or trying to trick her, nor was he attempting to play up a nonexistent romantic interest, all of which would have made her angry. No, he was giving her facts and logic, which she was best with. The facts were simple. As an unwed mother, she would be a pariah and her children outcasts, likely for the rest of her days. Such a reputation would follow her, and her children, everywhere they went, even if she was a war heroine and Harry Potter’s best friend. Logically, she knew that he was right. 

 

Saying yes was the obvious choice, and when she thought about it, there were far worse options. She and Severus were alike in enough ways that she thought they could get along reasonably well, make a decent life together. She respected him, and he had just said he afforded her the same. It would be the decent thing to do, both for herself and her future children. She couldn’t help the tears that overflowed, however, and she struggled to explain before he could get the wrong impression. 

 

“It’s just so much all at once,” she sobbed out softly. “I never expected to be pregnant before I was married and wanted to be, and I don’t have the faintest idea where my mum and dad are when I feel like I need them the most.” The tears were falling faster now, the strain well and truly hitting her as she felt her breaths shorten. She felt him freeze for a moment before withdrawing a hand and extending an arm around her shoulders, drawing her to him uncertainly. 

 

Hermione leaned against his shoulder gratefully, glad for his strength and presence. “If you wish for time to think on my offer, Hermione, I will not be offended,” he said softly, sounding slightly unsure. She knew that he kept all emotion close to his chest, letting none of it show. As such, this conversation had to be immeasurably hard for him. 

 

“I don’t need time to think,” she said tremulously. “I accept, gratefully. It’s just not quite how I expected things to happen,” she said softly. After that, words were lost to her as the tears took over. Dimly, she felt his other hand withdraw from her own, and twisted her hands together. Unexpectedly, she felt a strong arm beneath the crook of her knees lifting her upward, back supported by his other arm as he set her down gingerly. 

 

She pulled back to look at him in surprise when she realized he had set her across his lap, and he met her eyes silently. “I am truly sorry that it is happening this way, Hermione. You deserve much more than this.” More tears followed, and he hesitantly drew her against his chest until her head rested on his shoulder, broad hand rubbing circles on her back as he held both of her small hands in one of his own.

 

Seated just like that, Severus swallowed his extreme discomfort will all things emotional and let the young woman cry herself out on his shoulder. It seemed the least he could afford her, given all he had inflicted on her not only in the last two months but the last seven years. He was not a nice man, not by any stretch of the imagination and he knew this better than any Hufflepuff. However, for this girl whom he had unintentionally harmed in such a way, restricting her life so much, he would try to be respectable. It was, in his opinion, the least he could do. 


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione had come down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, after Miskey had brought her the agreed upon tea and toast. She was dimly aware of what was going on around her as she spun the ring Severus had given her idly around her ring finger. It was simple yet elegant, just what she liked. The tea, toast and potion were doing wonders for her stomach and she was feeling almost normal, if not tired. 

 

She didn’t bother looking up as the owls began to swoop in to deliver the mail until an owl landed in front of her with her copy of the Daily Prophet. She paid the owl and set the paper aside so she could finish her breakfast, and Harry took advantage of her disinterest and picked it up. A couple seconds after he unfolded it, she heard him spit out whatever had been in his mouth. She looked up to chastise him, only to find his face chalk white and staring at her in horror. 

 

“Harry, what is it?” She asked him, worried. Several faces turned to her when she spoke, and the expressions on those faces slowly registered with her. They ranged from shock to disbelief to outright disgust. “Harry what is in that paper?” Hermione asked him in a sharp tone.

 

Wordlessly, he handed the paper over, and her own face and Severus’s stared up at her from the black and white paper, below a glaring headline.

 

**War Hero’s Secret Affair**

By Rita Skeeter

 

It seems as though two of our beloved war heroes have found themselves in quite a pickle, according to a source inside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yours truly received an anonymous note yesterday detailing that one Hermione Granger, friend to The Boy Who Lived visited the hospital wing of Hogwarts yesterday morning, where it was revealed that the young woman, also Head Girl of Hogwarts, is pregnant! If that wasn’t enough, it has also been revealed that the father is none other than fellow war hero, spy and Professor Severus Snape. It is not known how long the relationship has…

 

All the blood had drained from Hermione’s face, and the entire hall had gone quiet. They knew. Everyone knew. Sweat broke out on her forehead and her hands shook violently as she threw the paper down and stood up to flee the hall.

 

…

 

Draco’s eyes scanned the front page quickly, and he did some very quick thinking. The eyes of most of the Slytherin table were on him, waiting for him to react in some way or another. His family may have suffered a fall from grace amongst the wizarding world at large, but within Slytherin House, the Malfoy name was still commanded respect. This had not surprised him, as it was Slytherin nature to rally behind a single power. Now that the Dark Lord was gone, those who had supported him had gone back to the way things had been before, where the Malfoy family was the most powerful, influential Pureblood name. Draco knew now that his father had been grossly misguided and he had learned from this. Right now, however, he had a decision to make, and quickly. However he chose to take the news the front page of the Prophet was declaring, the majority of his house would follow suit, as was their nature.

 

It did not escape him that it was because of that blasted trio that he was alive to begin with, and though she was a know-it-all and a Gryffindor, Hermione Granger was not a bad person and he had, secretly of course, come to respect her. On the other side of things, Severus was his godfather, and this would destroy the man completely, just when he was getting a chance at a normal life. Also, his godfather had been labeled a war hero, which could potentially bring favor back to Slytherin House, and also to himself.

 

Predictably, it was this last thought that had him standing from the Slytherin table and crossing the Great Hall toward the Gryffindors just as Granger stood and began to flee the hall. Jogging to catch up with her, he caught her arm just as she got to the doors and spun her around. She looked at him in shock, obviously wondering what the hell he was doing.

 

…

 

Malfoy caught her by the arm, and it was obvious he had run to catch up with her. She couldn’t think of any reason he could be stopping her, except perhaps to throw it in her face. With tears flowing down her face, she tried to tug her arm back. “What do you want, Malfoy?” She asked sharply.

 

“To help you, now stop fighting me Granger!” He said in a low tone. 

 

His words shocked her so much that she stopped fighting to get away. “Why would you help me?”

 

“Because Severus is my godfather, and I owe him. Because he deserves a chance at a decent life. Because he can make Slytherin House stand for something good again, and because I owe you.” 

 

Hermione was stunned, she couldn’t believe her ears. And most of all, she didn’t doubt his reasons, because they were exactly what she would expect of a Slytherin. She nodded her head at him in acceptance.   
  


“Alright, lets go sit down, you need to eat,” he said softly, putting a hand between her shoulder blades and guiding her back to her spot at the table. She gently took her spot once more, and he sat beside her, squeezing between herself and Neville. Every eye in the vicinity was on them, and she noticed that the Slytherin table was watching them with particular interest. Despite everything that had happened, it seemed that Draco still commanded a certain respect among them. After he sat down, Draco waved his wand and she saw a silvery figure shoot out the end and leave the hall. 

 

“Now, tell me what really happened,” he insisted in a low voice. “That’s the only way I have a chance at turning this around.” 

 

Hermione nodded shakily and tried to summarize what had happened. “Well, he asked me to do private potions lessons because I was so far ahead of the class, and he started me out experimenting, wanted me to learn how to change a potion, think for myself rather than just follow the instructions.” Draco nodded, and she continued on. “Well I decided to start with Amortentia, because the obvious change would be to use mandrake instead of rose thorn, make it-”

 

“A lust potion,” he cut in, staring at her sharply. Hermione had all but forgotten that Draco, favored or not, was quite good at Potions. She nodded in agreement, and he spoke again. “You tested it, didn’t you?” He asked her.

 

“Yes, we did. We both took a very small amount, thinking we’d just get an idea of the effects but it was so strong, it took over completely and-”

 

“And you had to follow the pull.”

 

“Exactly! And when it was over, it was almost like fog was clearing and I couldn’t believe what had happened…” Hermione buried her face in her hands, overwhelmed by the entire situation. “And now the whole world knows I’m pregnant and even though we decided we would get married it won’t happen now and my entire life is going to go down the drain, not to mention his.” 

 

It was Ron who answered her this time. “Not necessarily. As long as you get married, it’ll blow over.”

 

“Weasley’s right. We just have to get it out there that you and Severus weren’t in some illicit, secret relationship, and that you’re getting married and it will be fine,” Draco told her. 

 

“And how are we going to manage that? This is Rita Skeeter, there’s no way she’ll ever print something nice about me or anyone else.” 

 

“Oh I’ve got a couple of ideas,” Draco said vaguely. He opened his mouth to say more, but just then the hall doors banged open. Hermione looked up to see Severus striding quickly toward her, and she felt a rush of gratitude toward Draco. She knew now who he had sent the patronus to. In a matter of moments, he had reached them.

 

“Thank you for the heads up, Draco. Hermione, come with me,” he said softly. She stood quickly, eager to be out of the spotlight. Draco stood as well and grabbed her left hand in his, and tapped her ring with his wand. She didn’t notice a difference, and looked at him inquiringly.

 

“Opposite of the notice-me-not spell. Subtle, but it will draw enough eyes that word will spread quickly you’re engaged.”

 

“Good thinking,” Severus said. 

 

Draco nodded. “Granger and I talked, I’m going to get this handled as quickly as I can.” Severus nodded and put an arm around her shoulders, leading her from the hall as Draco swept quickly back to the Slytherin table.

 

…

 

Draco wasted no time going back to his spot at the Slytherin table, where several students were waiting for him eagerly. His first words, though, were to Pansy. 

 

“We have to do damage control or Severus and all of Slytherin House is ruined. He’s planning on marrying her so we have to get this under control and get both of them out of hot water. Pansy, send Skeeter an owl and tell her you have more details for her, the correct ones. Tell her you need to meet with her as soon as possible and I’ll give you an idea what to say.” Pansy nodded and dug a spare piece of parchment and a quill out of her bag, scrawling the note quickly. 

 

“Write down what I need to tell her and get it to me later,” she called over her shoulder as she got up to go to the owlery. Draco nodded in response, hoping he could do damage control before things got too out of hand. 


	10. Chapter 10

Pansy Parkinson walked to the Three Broomsticks with purpose in her step. It had been easy, obviously, to get Professor Snape's permission to go to Hogsmeade for her meeting with Rita Skeeter. She didn't think much of Granger and would much prefer to sit and watch the Gryffindor princess crash and burn, but Draco said that Professor Snape was planning on marrying her. Not to mention that he was the one who would take the fall, being accused of being in an illicit relationship with a student.

 

Pansy shoved open the door, letting the warm smell of the place wash over her as she spotted Rita sitting in a corner booth, isolated from the main crowd. Quickly, she made her way over and sat down.

 

"Miss Parkinson!" Rita greeted enthusiastically. "It is absolutely wonderful to see you darling, do sit down. I took the liberty of getting a drink for you," she said, pushing a butterbeer toward Pansy. She took it eagerly.

 

"Thank you very much Rita, it's always an honor to speak with you," she said with a sly smile. Without preamble, Rita set up her quick quotes quill.

 

"Shall we get started then?" Rita asked in a businesslike manner.

 

Pansy grinned. "Absolutely."

 

"So, you said that my facts weren't accurate, tell me what you know."

 

"Well, first you have to understand that I have... ways, shall we say, of hearing secrets in the castle."

 

Rita nodded, "Of course you do."

 

"I won't reveal those sources, but I can tell you that there was no illicit relationship going on between Granger and Professor Snape," she said in a humored tone.

 

"Well what makes you say that? Are you quite sure?"

 

"Positive. Professor Snape is very... proper, shall we say. He's far too stiff to break the rules in such a way, for anyone. He's very cold like that."

 

Draco and Pansy had gone over the details Granger had given him, and they had devised the best way to present the information. They had decided that it should come across shallow, like gossip. Make the pair sound like prudes, emphasize just how prim and proper they both were. She had to spin a negative light of some sort or Rita would never take it.

 

"Well how did such a thing happen then, if there was no interest in such a relationship?"

 

"Oh, I never said there was no interest," Pansy said in a low tone, complete with wide grin. She had to spin it as though she were imparting a juicy secret. "I'm quite sure that they were interested in each other," she lied, leaning forward. "But he's too cold and she's too damn much of a prude for them to have ever done something about it. I don't think they would have even if they weren't teacher and student."

 

"Fascinating," Rita said, looking as though Pansy was making her week. "Do you know how Hermione did end up pregnant with his child then?"

 

"Of course I do," Pansy said with a grin. "They were experimenting with Amortentia, trying to make a lust potion instead of a love potion. They underestimated it, or maybe they were too distracted by their attraction to each other because they're a pair of goody two shoes and didn't think it through, but they each took a little bit of the finished product and..." She let the sentence trail off, giving Rita a devilish look.

 

"And what?" Rita said eagerly.

 

"And three drops of Granger's hybrid Amortentia will have you in bed with anyone," Pansy said with a laugh. "And now Professor Snape is being noble, as well he should be," Pansy added.

 

"Oh really?" Rita asked, looking happier than the younger woman had ever seen her.

 

"Really. I saw the ring myself," she imparted in a dignified way. Rita gasped, and the quick quotes quill seemed to go crazy, scrawling in a rather messy way.

 

"Pansy Parkinson, you are the best. If you ever need anything, just let me know," Rita gushed in delight.

 

"Just make sure that my favorite teacher and head of house isn't sacked, and we'll be even," Pansy told her angelically.

 

...

 

Hermione very nearly didn't come down to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, but urging from Ginny, Harry and Ron brought her grudgingly from her room. People hadn't been outright nasty to her the previous day, but the looks shot her way said it all.

 

When the post owls showed up, however, she was quite glad she had. She took the paper from the delivering owl, paid it and gave it a piece of toast before opening the paper and promptly gasping in shock. It was obvious that Draco and whatever Slytherins he enlisted worked quickly.

 

**Amortentia With A Twist**

**Hybrid Love Potion Does What Two People Will Not**

By Rita Skeeter

 

More intelligence has reached this reporter's quill in regards to the scandal involving war heroine Hermione Granger and war hero and spy Professor Severus Snape. One seventh year Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson, informed me yesterday that Miss Granger's pregnancy is _not_ the result of an illicit tryst, but the result of testing a hybrid potion the pair were brewing. According to Miss Parkinson, the two have seemed to fancy each other for quite some time. However, neither one of them was ever brave enough to express their interest.

 

"He's too cold and she's too damn much of a prude for them to have ever done something about it. I don't think they would have even if they weren't teacher and student," stated Parkinson in an exclusive interview yesterday. "They were experimenting with Amortentia, trying to make a lust potion instead of a love potion. They underestimated it, or maybe they were too distracted by their attraction to each other because they're a pair of goody two shoes and didn't think it through, but they each took a little bit of the finished product."

 

It has also been noted that Severus Snape has presented Miss Hermione Granger with an engagement ring, and the two are planning their upcoming nuptials in order to support the twin girls that Hermione is currently carrying. Although highly unexpected, yours truly sees this as a happy, if unexpected ending for the pair.

 

Hermione dropped the paper down on the table, unable to hold back a grin. Pansy was a genius, and Hermione made a mental note to thank the girl as soon as she got a chance. Harry, Ron and Ginny were looking at her expectantly, and Hermione gestured to the paper sitting on the table in invitation. Quickly Harry retrieved it, and the three of them scrunched together to read it.

 

She waited patiently for them to finish, surreptitiously scanning the hall as she did so. Enough students took the Prophet that she knew it would get around, and Pansy had phrased it in such a way to make it interesting, though not incriminating. She had no idea how Pansy or Rita had snagged the details of her pregnancy, but she wasn't much concerned.

 

"Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed. "Absolutely bloody brilliant, this will take care of everything," he told them confidently.

 

"And you're sure?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

 

"Positive. The way Parkinson played it was fantastic."

 

Harry grinned at her. "Oh, I forgot to say, congratulations." Hermione threw her napkin at him as she stood, she had just seen Pansy leave the hall out of the corner of her eye.

 

Hermione walked casually from the hall, head held high. Pansy was almost to the top of the stairs, and Hermione rushed after her. "Pansy, wait up a second," she called.

 

Pansy stopped and waited obligingly for Hermione to reach her. "What's up Hermione?" She asked in a semblance of casualty.

 

"I just wanted to thank you for your interview with Rita. It was brilliant, and I definitely owe you."

 

Pansy nodded. "I couldn't let Professor Snape go down like that, he deserves a shot at a good life. If you can give him that, then I'm happy."

 

"Obviously it's all quite unexpected, but I would like to try," Hermione said honestly. Pansy nodded, and after a moment held out her hand. Hermione took it without hesitation, smiling at the other girl.

 

Pansy looked to be debating something, as though she wasn't sure if she should speak. Hermione waited patiently, and after several long seconds Pansy chose to speak. "Congratulations," she said simply, before continuing up the stairs and out of sight.


	11. Chapter 11

“Hermione,” Severus asked. “What did you mean when you said that you didn’t know where your parents were?”

 

Hermione was down in Severus’s private quarters one evening after classes, and the two were sharing tea and talking. Though neither of them voiced it, she knew that they were both attempting to get to know one another before they married, which would be soon.

 

Hermione set her cup down carefully, the topic automatically making her sad. “Last year, before I left home to go with Harry and Ron, I modified their memories and made them move out of the country, to protect them. I figured if I made it out alive I would track them down and lift the enchantment, but if I didn’t then it was done well enough that they would live happily. But when I went back to Australia to track them down…” Hermione swallowed thickly, feeling the tears choking her. 

 

“You couldn’t find them,” he finished softly. Hermione nodded as the tears spilled over, and Severus moved to sit beside her. After a moment’s hesitation he took her hands in his, lending her his strength. Gratefully, she leaned against him as she finally allowed herself to cry. She knew that any show of emotion or physical contact made him very uncomfortable, and it meant the world to her that he was doing his best for her. “And the pseudonyms?” He asked quietly.

 

"Wilkins," she said with a hiccup. "Wendell and Monica Wilkins." Severus nodded to himself, making a mental note. 

 

"How did you do it?" He asked, needing to learn the details. 

 

"I erased myself from their memories completely," she said. "They don't even know they have a daughter."

 

Severus felt his eyebrows go up. "And that was the first time you performed a memory charm?" She nodded against his shoulder. "That is.... quite impressive, to say the least."

 

She let out a watery chuckle. "That's good. I hope it's enough to keep them happy, wherever they are..." Hermione trailed off, overcome by the tears. Severus put his arm around her and held her to his side. It was obvious she had never had the chance to grieve for her parents, always focused on the needs of her friends and those around her.  _ 'Bloody Gryffindors,' _ he thought sourly. 

Eventually Hermione cried herself out, and Severus was quite shocked to discover she had fallen asleep on him. Not wishing to wake her, he improvised. "Miskey!" He called in a whisper.

 

The little elf appeared instantly. "What can Miskey do for sir?" She asked politely.

 

"I need you to bring me to the Head Girl's room in Gryffindor Tower," he told the elf. She nodded, and Severus shifted Hermione in his arms and stood, the young woman's head resting on his shoulder. Miskey reached up, grabbed his wrist and apparated. 

 

...

 

The next day, after an impossible amount of hunting and pulling strings, Severus had finally gained the information he wanted. Sort of, anyway. The good news was that he had tracked down Hermione's parents. The bad news was that they had been in a car crash.

 

A news article, about six months old, declared that Wendell Wilkins had died on impact, while his wife Monica suffered brain trauma, and was institutionalized in Melbourne. 

 

Currently, Severus was sitting in a small room, waiting to visit one Monica Wilkins whom he hoped was actually Hermione's mother. 

 

"Dr. Snape," a female voice called then. He looked up to find a stern looking, middle aged doctor looking at him expectantly. He stood smartly, and followed the woman out of the room and down a brightly lit hallway. "No one knows what exactly happened," the woman told him. He had confunded the man at the front desk, saying he was a prestigious doctor who had taken interest in Mrs. Wilkin's case.

 

"What are the symptoms?"

 

"Reports state that when she awoke in the hospital, she claimed she was someone completely different, though all her I.D.'s, DNA tests and everything else said she was most definitely Monica Wilkins. I don't know where she invented this Jean Granger woman she claims she is, but there hasn't been any progress."

 

Severus hummed in response, but his mind was reeling. Clearly, the crash had an effect on Hermione's memory charm, though the extent of it remained to be seen. "Anything else interesting?" He asked in a controlled, politely intrigued tone.

 

"She keeps asking for her daughter, but she doesn't have any children."

 

"And the supposed child's name?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

 

"Hermione," the woman said. "Hermione Jean Granger. She's quite insistent, nothing anyone says can convince her otherwise."

 

"Most interesting," he said. "I am quite intrigued. I also believe I may be able to treat her at my own hospital back in London. I will know after speaking with her," he declared.

 

The woman nodded and stopped in front of a solid door with no windows. "She's not dangerous at all," the woman informed him. "Just very confused." Severus nodded and opened the door.  

 

...

 

Jean Granger watched the door open in anticipation. The doctor had said she had a visitor, which was extremely odd. She never had visitors, because she didn't know anyone here. Not anymore, anyway, she thought ruefully. Her husband had died six months ago without the first idea he had a daughter out there somewhere.

 

A tall figure, clad in black from head to toe, entered the room and closed the door quickly behind himself. The man looked quite familiar, though she couldn't place the name. The man was studying her as well, and she saw his eyes note her bushy curls before locking on her face.

 

"Who are you?" She asked him without preamble. 

 

"I am Professor Severus Snape," he told her, obviously waiting for a reaction. The name clunked about in her scattered brain, she didn't know what Hermione had done, before finally registering. When she made the connection, she surged to her feet.

 

"Snape! Professor Snape! Oh, please tell me where Hermione is! They don't believe me and they won't even try but I know I'm not crazy, I know who I am! Please," she begged, curling her hands in the fabric of his cloak, "Please tell me she's okay," Jean sobbed. 

 

Strong hands caught her forearms and supported her weight, seemingly without effort. "Hermione is perfectly fine, Mrs. Granger," he told her in a soothing, silky voice. "I am here to collect you. She attempted to find you, but could not. I have far better resources and endeavored to find you for her. But first, I should lift the enchantment completely," he said.

 

She looked at him in teary-eyed confusion. "Enchantment?" She asked. "What enchantment?"

 

"Hermione modified yours and your husbands memories to protect you from the Dark Lord and his followers," Severus told her. "She placed a powerful enchantment upon both of your minds to forget her entirely, to make you believe you had always wanted to live in Australia. It was her intent to find you and reverse the spell after the war was over, if she survived."

 

"And if she hadn't survived? What then? And why Australia?"

 

"If she hadn't survived, neither you nor your husband would have known the difference," he said softly. "You would have never grieved or felt the loss of your only child. It was her intent that, if she were to be killed during the war, her parents would live out their lives happy and oblivious."

 

Jean felt her heart both swell and break at the same time. She couldn't focus on one emotion and fight the lingering war in her mind, reminding herself that she was indeed Jean Marvela Granger and not Monica Jane Wilkins. "Why Australia?" She asked in a whisper. "Why so far from home?"

 

"The farther from the Dark Lord and his followers, the better. She did everything in her very considerable power to protect you." 

 

Jean nodded, she knew her daughter. "Can you fix my mind?" She asked him. "I have to remind myself who I really am, it's so hard to keep everything straight."

 

He nodded, stepping back from her and drawing his wand, aiming it directly between her eyes. "Obliviate," he whispered.

 

She couldn't make sense of what was happening inside her mind. She could feel the strength of Monica's identity slipping away, becoming just another memory as her true identity slipped forward once more. Along with that, memory after memory of Hermione came back, memories she didn't even know she had been missing. She felt tears stream down her face as she experienced them all over again, not noticing when Severus lowered his wand. 

 

Severus pressed a button against the wall, indicating he was ready to leave. The same doctor appeared in the doorway once more, and Severus spoke with a ring of authority. "I will be bringing Mrs.Wilkins back to London with me."

 

...

 

A half hour, some bogus paperwork and several confundus charms and memory modifications later, Severus walked out of the institution with Hermione's mother walking behind him. She followed him blindly, brown eyes that were so like Hermione's wide and trusting. 

 

Severus turned into the first alley he could find, and Jean gave him a strange look. "The muggles would be quite confused if they witnessed us simply vanish out of thin air," he explained. "Now come here, and hold on to me firmly." Jean did so, stepping up until she was chest to chest with the foreboding man, and grabbed onto his cloak once more. In return, his hands wrapped tightly around her wrists, and she felt him twist sharply.

 

Darkness and pressure closed around her instantly, pressing from all sides and preventing her from drawing breath. Iron bands were wrapped around her from head to toe, and just as she thought she was going to pass out, the pressure was gone.

 

In a flash, Severus was behind her with an arm wrapped around her middle as she bent over and retched into the...  _ Snow? _ She wondered in shock. Taking several deep breaths, she noted that the air entering her lungs had gone from humid and balmy to crisp and cold. Jean opened her eyes and looked around in shock. 

 

Instead of the city of Melbourne, she was now on the edge of a quaint little village, standing at the gates of a monstrous, yet sad and dilapidated castle that looked as though it would fall in on itself at any moment. She looked back at the man with her in confusion, and once again she found a wand pointed at her. He said something she didn't quite catch, and her vision shimmered. 

 

Jean Granger turned around once more and gasped at the sight before her. Where before the castle had looked neglected, ready to fall at a moment's notice, it was now warm and welcoming, stunning in it's grandeur as they stood before iron gates. With a wave of his wand, the chains holding the gates together retreated and swung open slowly, and Severus led her forward. 

 

The grounds were vast, and it took them a good five minutes just to reach the castle itself. She couldn't hold in her wonder, she had never expected to see the place her daughter called home. 

 

Severus stepped ahead of her and pulled one massive door open, motioning her forward. With a feeling of childish glee, Jean Granger crossed the threshold of Hogwarts School.


	12. Chapter 12

Once inside the Entrance Hall, Severus called out for Miskey.

 

“How can Miskey serve sir?” She asked him. Jean looked at the thing in front of her, thinking that it could only be one of the house elves Hermione had spoken of so often. 

 

“Please bring Mrs. Granger to my office, and bring her any refreshments she desires,” he said smoothly. Turning to Jean, he spoke once more. “I must speak briefly with the headmistress, and then I shall return. Feel free to explore any books on my shelves while you wait. If you want food or drink, Miskey will be delighted to get it for you.” At this, Miskey bounced on the balls of her feet, grinning. “We must speak privately before I send for Hermione.” Jean nodded, giving him a quizzical look as the little elf took her hand, and apparated away. 

 

With Hermione’s mother temporarily taken care of, Severus made his way quickly to the staff room, where he knew Minerva preferred to grade. As she had not been able to find a suitable replacement for the Transfiguration post, Minerva was still taking those classes in addition to her usual duties. The walk there helped him reflect on the day, and he was quite surprised at how easy it had been to find the woman. Of course, once he found her, the confundus charms had made getting her released all too easy. 

 

When Severus reached the staff room, he noted that he had been correct. Minerva sat at a table in the corner grading essays, looking harried. 

 

"Minerva?" She started and looked up at him. 

 

"Yes Severus?" She asked, obviously busy. 

 

"You are obviously occupied, so I will make this quick." Severus understood quite well how utterly annoying it was to be pestered when you were backed up on grading. "After much searching, I have located Miss Granger's mother and reversed the memory charm Miss Granger used. However, she will need to stay with us here at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future, as a car accident caused the memory charm to fade. As such, the woman was placed in an institution after repeated claims that she was Jean Granger, and not Monica Wilkins as her identification claimed."

 

"Very well. What about her husband, Hermione's father?"

 

Severus sighed heavily. "Killed in the crash," he stated. "Roughly six months ago."

 

"That poor girl," Minerva said, referring to Hermione. "Yes, we will of course accommodate Mrs. Granger. Perhaps she can stay with her daughter, if they are agreeable."

 

Severus nodded and swept from the room without another word, leaving his colleague to her grading. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, he entered his office to find Hermione's mother settled in the chair opposite his desk, completely engrossed in a book, oblivious to his entrance. He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. 

 

The sound roused her, and she jumped when she noticed him standing just inside the doorway. "All that is missing is a quill behind your ear," he quipped. At her confused look, he clarified. "If I did not know you were Hermione's mother, I would now."

 

At this, Jean grinned. "Yes, I'm afraid her bookish tendencies are my fault."

 

He looked at her carefully. "And what of her need to..." He trailed off, unwilling to insult Hermione, as she was now his finace. "She is very much an overachiever. It has tamed somewhat in the last couple of years, however, I have yet to receive an essay from her that is less than six inches more than what is assigned."

 

Jean sighed as she set the book down. "She feels inadequate," she said bluntly.

 

Severus's brows rose in disbelief. "The girl is well on her way to having the highest scores this school has seen since Albus Dumbledore was a student. Why on earth would she feel inadequate?"

 

"Because she's muggleborn," Jean said patiently. "The constant prejudice and reminders that she does not belong make her feel the need to prove she's just as good, that she can belong too."

 

Severus stood where he was, stunned at the sheer obviousness of it. The prejudice against muggleborns was not a secret, so of  _ course _ she would feel the need to prove she was no less than her pureblood peers. 

 

"Now, you said you had to speak to me before I saw her. I'm quite keen to see my girl, so if you don't mind..." Jean trailed off, her meaning obvious.

 

"Of course Mrs. Granger-"

 

"Call me Jean, Professor."

 

He nodded, "And in return I should ask you call me Severus." When she nodded in agreement, he went on, pacing nervously. As with his conversation with the Headmistress, he decided that show and tell should be done in that order. "Miskey!" He called.

 

The elf appeared promptly, as she always did. 

 

"How can Miskey-" Severus waved off her greeting.

 

"I require the pensieve from the Headmistress's office," he said simply. The elf promptly vanished, and reappeared roughly thirty seconds later, pensieve in hand. "Thank you," he said courteously. "Can you also find Miss Granger and send her down here? Tell her it is urgent." The elf beamed before vanishing once more.

 

"What is that?" Hermione's mother asked curiously. 

 

"It is called a pensieve," he said as he placed his wand to his temple. "It is a means of viewing memories from a third person perspective. It is also far easier than attempting to explain what I need to tell you," he said. Severus chose the same memories he showed the headmistress, adding in the second time he and Hermione had been seized by the potion, the moment when he suspected she was pregnant and the encounter in the hospital wing the previous Sunday. 

 

He deposited them into the pensieve, set it on his desk in front of Jean, and waved his wand above it, allowing the memories to rise up and play out in front of them both. Severus couldn't bear to watch it play out with her, and instead stood with his back turned, hands clasped firmly behind him, back ramrod straight. He heard bits and pieces, but deliberately tuned them out. 

 

When the final memory ended, Severus sighed and turned to face the woman on the other side of his desk, who was regarding him seriously. "What are your intentions toward her?" She asked without preamble. 

 

"As you saw, I intend to take responsibility. In wizarding society, there are very few unwed mothers, and those who are are outcasts, much the same as their children. It is my intent to make an honest woman of your daughter, and provide for her and our children to the best of my ability." He stood still, waiting for her comment. Just as her mouth was opening, however, his office door flew open to reveal the girl in question. 

 

Hermione's eyes slid over her mother initially, before doing a double take and fixing on the older woman. Jean stood and crossed the room hurriedly to her daughter. 

 

"Mum!" The strangled cry was wrenched from Hermione's throat as her mother's presence sunk in, and the two women rushed toward each other. Hermione was just the slightest bit taller than her mother, and when they hugged their identical hair tangled together until he could not tell whose was whose. He could tell there were tears as the two clung to each other desperately for several long minutes. 

 

Finally, Jean leaned back to get a good look at Hermione. "Oh you've grown so much darling!" She squealed, holding Hermione's face between her hands. Hermione smiled, tears running down her face.

 

"I've missed you so much mum," she said softly. "Where's dad?" 

 

Jean's face fell, as did his own. Hermione's sharp eyes caught the changes, and her hand went to her mouth. "Oh no," she said softly, sounding sad but unsurprised. "What happened?"

 

"A car accident, dear," Jean said softly. "I hit my head hard enough to affect whatever spell you put on me," Hermione looked down in embarrassment, which Jean ignored for the time being. "But your father died on impact, I'm sorry," she said tearfully. The two women embraced once more, and Severus stood quietly against the wall, attempting to remain unobtrusive.

 

Soon enough, however, Hermione's eyes found him. "You did it, didn't you?" She asked. "You found her?" He nodded once.

 

"It was the least I could do. I have contacts and those who owe me favours who can pull strings." Fresh tears flowed down Hermione's face as she left her mother's embrace and launched herself at him, winding her arms tightly around his neck. He caught her, smothering his surprise at her reaction, arms winding around her waist instinctively. 

 

He barely caught her choked up, "Thank you so much Severus," as she sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed her back softly, letting her cry herself out. In a corner of his mind, he couldn't help but notice how warm and soft she was, how her small form tucked against his so perfectly. 

 

"There is no need to thank me, Hermione," he told her softly. She pulled back and gave him a disbelieving look. 

 

"Don't be daft," she hiccuped. His eyebrows rose once more, this time in shock, and Hermione laughed.

 

Hermione turned quite suddenly to look at her mother, obviously just realizing how odd it would look. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jean cut her off. "Relax dear, he's already showed me." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Well..." Hermione asked hesitantly, obviously wondering what her mother thought of the situation.

 

"It may not be ideal, dear but at least he's a respectable man." Hermione grinned, and Severus felt himself color slightly. "And anyway, I always knew you would end up with an older man," Jean said with a grin. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next few weeks were uneventful for Hermione, for the most part. After much hard work and a little magical help, Jean Granger had her dental business back up and on it’s feet again in no time, helped along financially by Hermione and the substantial amount of gold she was rewarded along with the Order of Merlin, First Class. Jean wasn’t quite comfortable with a loan from her daughter at first, but soon Hermione was able to convince her mother that she needed the help, and Jean reluctantly agreed. 

 

Hermione was feeling the effects of the second trimester beginning to overtake the first, as her nausea abated and she began to feel more normal. She was already showing, a product of her small frame and carrying twins. She and Severus had gone about a semi-regular schedule, trying to balance the multiple relationships they had to each other, such as teacher and student, a tentative friendship, and soon-to-be parents all rolled up into one. It was clearly a struggle for Severus to open up to her, and though she was patient with him and told him he didn’t have to push himself, he seemed determined. Indeed, the man seemed to be trying to make up for the manner in which she had become pregnant by being particularly moral. 

 

Hermione had a growing problem as the second trimester set in, one which she had read about in numerous books but had never really expected. She was horny.  _ Merlin,  _ but she was. She craved his touch with every fiber of her being, there were times when she felt as though she would suffocate without it. When she had brought this to his attention on a particularly bad evening, having tea in his private rooms, his reaction had been extremely unexpected. 

 

Evidently guilt ridden about the way he had taken her both times they had been intimate, he refused to be with her that way again until they were properly married. Predictably, her hormones had twisted his desire to be moral and respect her as his way of saying she repulsed him, and it had taken the poor man a solid hour to calm her. 

 

“I  _ need  _ you, Severus,” she begged him. “You don’t understand…” He had sighed heavily, clearly struggling to maintain his patience. 

 

“You do not  _ need _ anyone or anything, Hermione, as much as your hormones tell you that you do. I want you,” he said bluntly, “but given the only two occasions where we have been intimate, I wish to do things properly.” She gave him wide, teary brown doe eyes, but it didn’t phase him, though his voice did soften. “I want to treat you with the respect you deserve, Hermione,” he told her. And really, how could she possibly argue with that? 

 

“When?” she asked him, and he had to fight back the chuckle that threatened at her tone. Her hormones were rendering her practically incoherent, and at times like these she acted nothing like herself. 

 

“Perhaps next weekend, Filius will consent to perform the ceremony,” he suggested. 

 

Her eyes widened. “That long?” She asked. 

 

“It is not something to take lightly, Hermione,” he told her. “I can prepare a potion that will take the edge off.”

 

Thankfully, he had prepared the potion in question and it had worked well enough, but she could still feel the need coursing through her.  _ ‘At least I won’t have to wait any longer,’ _ she thought with a grin. She and Severus were to be married quietly, with minimal people there. She had asked her closest friends and her mother to be there with her. As far as Severus, the only person there for him was Draco, which saddened her greatly. However, Mrs. Weasley had offered to have the wedding at the burrow, away from the prying eyes of students and in relative privacy. It had taken some convincing on her part, but she had eventually gotten Severus to agree.

 

Now Hermione sat in Ginny’s room at the burrow, having her hair and makeup done by the younger witch, who admittedly was much more talented in the field of beauty regimens than Hermione would ever be. Her hair had already been smoothed into silky, elegant ringlets that flowed down to her waist, it was amazing what taming the frizz could do, and Ginny was now applying a layer of light, natural-looking makeup. Hermione had to admit that the girl was a genius. 

 

“Oh Ginny, it’s perfect!” She said happily, running her fingers gently through the silky curls. Her makeup was very light, just enough to highlight her high cheekbones, slender face and emphasize her eyes. 

 

Ginny grinned. “Now let’s get you dressed, shall we?” Hermione felt a slip of trepidation, as she had not been the one to pick out her dress. She thought that going along with the traditions was silly, but Ginny, her mother and Mrs. Weasley had been adamant. Given that she wasn’t picky about what she wore, as long as it wasn’t anything flashy and extravagant, Hermione had let the three women look for her dress. Much to the Weasley women’s confusion, Hermione had one true requirement, which had made her mother smile. She wanted to wear a muggle wedding gown. 

 

For the most part she had embraced being a witch, but she had imagined her wedding since she was a small child, and was happy to know that most of it was being realized. She’d always wanted something simple and quiet, with only close friends and family present, also preferably outside. She was getting her wish with those, but whenever she thought of getting married she thought of muggle wedding dresses, not witch’s dress robes. Her mother had been delighted, both for the fact that Hermione was staying true to some of her upbringing and that she would be able to show the Weasley women something new. Hermione had yet to see the dress, though her mother promised her that it was something Hermione would love. That was all the consolation Hermione needed, Jean Granger knew her daughter’s taste as well as her own.

 

Ginny went to her own closet and pulled out a long garment bag, making Hermione’s nervousness spike. With a quick levitation charm, the bag hung in the air as Ginny slowly unzipped it and pulled the dress out. Hermione grinned in delight, clearly she needn’t have worried. 

 

The dress was a simple silk sheath, backless and sleeveless, but with a tasteful scoop neck. No embellishments or embroidery, and a beautiful shade of ivory. “It’s beautiful,” Hermione gushed. “It’s absolutely perfect Gin, I love it.” 

 

The other girl grinned as Hermione slipped off her robe, tossing Hermione a backless bra, which Hermione assisted with magic. Ginny slipped the dress gently over her head and let it fall into place, flowing effortlessly. Carefully, Hermione sat and allowed Ginny to put a pair of delicate heels on her feet, bringing the floor length gown up off the ground. Hermione stood once more, and Ginny charmed the dress to conform to her figure.

 

“You look beautiful Hermione,” Ginny said happily. Hermione hugged the younger girl tightly in gratitude.

 

“Thank you again.” 

 

Ginny pulled back and looked at Hermione. “Alright, now I’ve just got to put on my dress robes and we’ll be set.” Hermione nodded and waited patiently for Ginny, who only took about fifteen minutes to get herself ready. “Now hang on,” the redhead implored. “I’m going to tell mum we’re ready so she can get Professor Snape out to the garden.” 

 

Hermione smiled to herself as Ginny rushed down the stairs, and looked out the window to the site where she would marry Severus very shortly. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, and a small marquee had been erected to prevent any sort of weather problems. Numerous warming charms had been placed in the area, enabling them to gather outside without getting cold. Wearing her thin slip of a dress, Hermione was much more grateful now, and understood why the charms were so heavily applied. 

 

Hermione saw Severus walk out into the garden and under the marquee until she couldn’t see him, and at that moment heard Mrs. Weasley call up the stairs for her. Hermione’s heart began to pound in her chest as she descended the stairs, unused to walking in heels. Predictably, there was gushing from the women as soon as Hermione stepped into view, particularly from Mrs. Weasley and her mother, though Professor McGonagall made several compliments, which Hermione appreciated. 

 

Everyone walked outside and entered the marquee until Hermione and her mother were the only ones left outside of it. Jean already had tears slipping down her cheeks, and Hermione hugged her mother tightly. “I’m so glad you could be here mum,” she said thickly, willing away her tears.

 

“Your father would be so proud of you dear,” Her mother said with a smile. “He’s watching you baby, I know he is.” Hermione smiled again, in thanks this time. 

 

With that, Hermione and Jean walked into the marquee arm in arm, and Hermione blushed slightly at the eyes on her. There were few people there, as per hers and Severus’s wishes. The crowd included the entirety of the Weasley family, including a very pregnant Fleur, Harry, Professor McGonagall, Draco Malfoy, and Professor Flitwick, who would be performing the ceremony.

 

Jean guided Hermione to where Severus waited for her with Professor McGonagall at his side. Hermione wondered what she was doing up there with Severus until Hermione and her mother were up next to him, and Minerva took Severus’s hand the same way Jean took Hermione’s. Together, Jean and Minerva placed their hands together, making Hermione’s eyes well with tears as the two women stepped back. No one was there for Severus, save Draco, and as such Minerva was acting in lieu of his mother, blessing their marriage. Looking carefully into his deep black eyes, she could see that Severus was deeply touched by the gesture as well. Hermione had forgotten that Minerva, as well as Flitwick, had taught Severus when he was a student.

 

Ginny and Draco stepped forward then, Ginny to Hermione’s side and Draco to Severus’s to stand with them. Professor Flitwick raised his wand and set a protective spell for symbolic purposes, and commenced the ceremony. They had requested it be simple, and Hermione had chosen the vows with agreement from Severus. 

 

“Today we are here to witness and celebrate the union of these two young souls, to send them off in their lives together.” Hermione thought it was rather cheesy, but it worked. There had to be an introduction, after all. 

 

Filius turned to Severus first. “Do you Severus take Hermione to be your wife, to be her constant friend and partner in life? To care for her without reservation, to honour and respect her, protect her from harm, comfort her in times of distress and to grow with her in mind and spirit?”

 

“I will,” Severus replied, and she could hear the truth ringing in his voice. They had decided on a couple small alterations, leaving out mentions of love as neither of them were in love. Even so, her heart did a swoop at the sincerity in his voice, and Hermione realized that, love or no, she was happy to marry Severus.

 

With Severus’s response, Filius then turned to her. “Do you Hermione take Severus to be your husband, to be his constant friend and partner in life? To care for him without reservation, to honour and respect him, protect him from harm, comfort him in times of distress and grow with him in mind and spirit?” 

 

Hermione smiled as she responded with a confident, “I will.”

 

“Severus, please repeat after me,” Filius said, turning back to him. “You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.”

 

“You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.”

 

“You cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require.”

 

“You cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require.” Severus’s voice was deep and smooth, like the darkest silk, and Hermione couldn’t help the way it made her heart squeeze.

 

“I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care.”

 

“I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care.”

 

“I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me.”

 

“I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me.” Hermione heard the sincerity in all of Severus’s vows, but it rang particularly strong in those lines.

 

“I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances.”

 

“I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances.”

 

“This is my vow to you. This is the marriage of equals.”

 

Severus held both of her hands strongly in his own, meeting her eyes directly as he said the last words. “This is my vow to you. This is the marriage of equals.”

 

Filius turned to Hermione with a smile on his face. “Now it’s your turn, Hermione. Please repeat after me. She nodded, and he began. 

 

“You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.”

 

“You cannot possess me for I belong to myself, but while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give.”

 

“You cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require.”

 

“You cannot command me, for I am a free person, but I shall serve you in those ways you require.”

 

Hermione noted the feeling of magic swirling in the air as their vows continued, and felt her own magic respond in kind. She knew, deep in her soul, that this was why wizard marriages so rarely ended. To break the bond that was forming between them would be nearly impossible, and horridly painful for both of them. 

 

“I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care.”

 

“I pledge to you the first bite of my meat and the first drink from my cup. I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care.”

 

“I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me.”

 

“I shall be a shield for your back and you for mine. I shall not slander you, nor you me.” 

 

“I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances.”

 

“I shall honor you above all others, and when we quarrel we shall do so in private and tell no strangers our grievances.”

 

“This is my vow to you. This is the marriage of equals.”

 

Hermione afforded Severus the same that he had her as she said the final words, grasping his hands tightly and uttering the closing verse with as much sincerity as she could. “This is my vow to you. This is the marriage of equals.”

 

Magic pulsed powerfully in the air as she said the final words, and she felt something change deep within herself. 

 

“Now the rings,” Filius said. As Draco stood with Severus, and Ginny with Hermione, Draco held Severus’s ring, and Ginny held her own. It was a symbol of their approval of the marriage when Draco handed Hermione the ring to place on Severus’s hand, and Ginny handed Severus the ring to place on her own.

 

With the rings in place, the final part of the ceremony began. “And now, blessings from the parents,” Filius stated. Jean Granger went first, stepping forward and taking one Hermione’s right hand in her left, and Severus’s left hand in her right as she spoke.

 

“May God go with you and bless you, may you see your children’s children. May you be poor in misfortune and rich in blessings, may you now nothing but happiness from this day forward.”

 

The tears slipped down Hermione’s cheeks finally, touched by her mother’s choice of words. As she stepped back, Minerva stepped forward, taking each of their hands just as Hermione’s mother had. When she looked at them, Severus in particular, there was most definitely a maternal look in her eyes. 

 

“A thousand welcomes to you with your marriage, kerchief, may you be healthy all your days. May you be blessed with long life and peace, may you grow old with goodness, and with riches.”

 

Filius beamed as Minerva stepped back. “I now pronounce you man and wife,” came the stereotypical line. “Severus, you may now kiss your bride.” 

 

With a gentle, albeit small smile gracing his features, Severus placed his hands on either side of Hermione’s face, tilting her head upward as he leaned down, and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. Hermione placed her hands gingerly on his waist and returned the kiss. They broke apart after a moment, and it was done. She and Severus were married.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is as far as I got almost 2 years ago when the writer's block hit. I think I may know the cause so I'm going to try to get this going again.

As per Severus and Hermione's mutual wishes, there wasn't so much of a true 'reception' as it was just a celebratory dinner. Ginny helped her out of the dress and into casual clothing, there was no way she was sitting there in good clothes when she didn't have to.

 

She and Ginny drifted down to the living room, where everyone else had congregated, including Severus, sequestered in the corner with a book. It seemed he too had not wanted to linger in nice clothes, preferring to relax in his more comfortable Hogwarts robes. Grabbing a book she picked up from the Restricted Section on healing and Mediwiardry, and curled up on the couch next to Severus. 

 

Hermione lost track of time, as well as everything else, as the smell of Molly's cooking slowly permeated the entire house. She and Severus were both startled out of  their reverie when a bright flash suddenly flared, making them both jump. Looking up, they saw Ginny grinning with a camera in her hands. "Well it looks like the two of you won't have any problems getting along," the redhead quipped.

 

Severus snorted softly and put the book down. "Is dinner ready?" He inquired.

 

"Nearly," Ginny replied, plopping down next to Hermione. "You two were both sitting in a corner, engrossed in library books and I couldn't pass up the opportunity," she said with a grin.

 

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend. "Of course you couldn't."

 

"More fitting than any staged wedding photo, though," said Harry with a chuckle. Hermione giggled at him, it was true after all. Severus gave him an annoyed look before getting up and joining Molly in the kitchen, presumably to offer his help.

 

Molly had pulled out all the stops for dinner that night, and by the time dinner was over everyone was groaning, stuffed with third and fourth helpings, Severus with much pushing. Hermione giggled at the memory of the beginning of dinner. 

 

“Alright, dinner is ready everyone!” She had called out to the large group, who had all sidled into the now-expanded kitchen. “Everyone eat your fill, there’s more than enough to go around.” Molly’s stern maternal gaze fell on Severus. “And  _ especially _ you Severus,” she said in a tone that brooked no argument. “You’re far too thin, I know full well that you don’t eat near as much as you should.” 

 

Severus, not used to being mothered, adopted a facial expression that showed every sign of argument, but was quelled by Minerva drawing her wand on his other side. “She’s right,” Minerva said sternly. “I’ve eaten with you nearly every day for the last twenty years Severus. You eat like a bird and it shows. You will sit down, you will eat a full meal, and you  _ will  _ have second helpings.” 

 

Minerva’s tone, complete with wand pointed at his chest and Molly’s stern stance on his other side was such that even Severus realized there was no use arguing, and he sat down next to his new wife without a word.

 

Hermione giggled out loud as she and Severus walked back up to the castle, and he gave her a questioning look. “Dinner,” she reminded him. At his confused look, she elaborated. “Feel quite full, are we?” She asked coyly. 

 

Severus’s lip curled, making Hermione laugh even harder. “I ate more in one hour than I have in the last month,” he complained. “Do you know why I always eat the bare minimum?”

 

“To watch your figure?” She threw out with a grin.

 

He ignored her response. “Quicker reaction time,” he said. “A person who has just stuffed themselves with five meals’ worth of food does not react to an ambush as quickly or effectively as someone who has only eaten enough to tide them over to the next meal.”

 

She looked at him in shock, having never thought of such a thing before. “That’s… I’ve never thought of it that way before,” she said thoughtfully. 

 

“Quite,” he responded simply.

 

They walked in silence back up to the castle as she turned his words over in her head. It was quite a brilliant strategy. She thought back to all the times she had done battle, and imagined fighting those battles while as full and sluggish as she was right now. Hermione was dismayed to realize that she most likely would have died or seriously injured, at least, as she was sure her reaction time would have suffered. By assuring he ate just enough to satisfy but not glut himself on food, he insured both energy and quick reaction. She supposed that being a spy among Voldemort’s ranks would require precision reaction time, something one could not achieve while digesting, as he had said, several days worth of food all at once.

 

“That’s quite brilliant you know,” she said softly as they reached the doors of the castle, which he held open for her. “But you really should endeavor to eat more now,” she continued as they made their way down to the dungeons. Hermione was attempting to ignore the thudding of her heart in her chest, almost painful with it’s speed. 

 

“I am not sure that I physically could at this point, Hermione. I have eaten this way since I was a fourth year.”

 

She gave him a shocked look. “That early?”

 

He understood her unasked question and answered it. “Potter and Black,” he said simply. Comprehension dawned and it showed on her features. “Fourth year was when they knew enough spells to really make life difficult, and I had to keep an eye out at all times, be ready to retaliate in an instant.”

 

“Is that also how you’re so good at sensing people around you?” She asked, recalling numerous times where she had been following him silently, some twenty yards behind, and he had still looked back at her, sensing her behind him.

 

He nodded in affirmation. “It is. After being ambushed on several occasions, I developed a sixth sense, if you will, and learned to be more aware than most of my surroundings. It proved an invaluable skill, once I turned traitor to him.”

 

Hermione nodded, it made sense. “Note to self, never tell Harry that his father and Sirius inadvertently gave you the skills to fool Voldemort and the Death Eaters,” she quipped. Hermione was surprised to hear Severus laugh, loud and hard, at her comment. His laugh was a wonderful, rich baritone, and she wished she could hear it more often. 

 

They had finally reached Severus’s quarters, and Hermione could no longer deny the nervousness flooding her system. She couldn’t place why she was so nervous in the first place. After all, she and Severus had had sex twice before, but for some reason this time felt different. Maybe it was because they were now married, bound for life. Maybe it was because of the every growing 15 week bump expanding out rapidly from her small body, in which she was just beginning to feel flutters and bumps. Maybe it was just because something inexplicable felt different between them now, with the rings on their fingers. Before this day they could just push it off as a passing occasion. Now, though, it was deeper than that. And it always would be.

 

Severus must have been able to detect her disquiet, because he led her gently to his bedroom, and closed the door before directing her to an armchair and gently kneading the muscles at her shoulders and neck. Hermione let her head fall forward and matched Severus’s breathing, which she thought he had exaggerated for that purpose, as his breath was never audible. Before long, Hermione felt her heart slowing down to a normal rate and the nervousness in her stomach slowly ebb away, replaced with a desire to be with her husband, the father of her children.


End file.
